Scarred Sight
by ClaymoreKaede
Summary: Saix/OC When Saix appears in Earth's dimmension under mysterious circumstances, he must not only find a way to get back home but also help a young girl find her peace. Is this person the key to returning?
1. A meeting,an emergency, and blood

**SAIX POV**

In all aspects, this was turning out to be one of the darker of my days. Of course all days for me are dull; blame that on my lack of a heart. But today was just especially dismal. Xemnas had declared today to be a rare vacation day. An early confrontation with an inebriated Xigbar began a chain of events leading up to a sneak attack by Larxene. Apparently, Xigbar had stolen an item of hers, and when she witnessed me speaking to him she interpreted it as me being an accomplice. I blame this on my lack of foresight, I should have known that when came out of Vexen's lab nursing a head injury that I would be next. But now here I sit, several hours and several stinging flesh wounds later. The one on my left side was particularly irksome.

_I am certain that if I were capable of possessing an ego, this incident would ruin it. _

And it was there, quietly meditating on existence, that I met my second challenge of the day.

With a loud crash, the trio of Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord stumbled through the door, obviously…drunk off their asses. Xaldin appeared to be missing his left boot, while Xigbar was just missing his cloak entirely.

" 'Oi, Saix!"

_Oh…what is it this time._

I turned, and with a loud and thud found myself pinned to the floor underneath a hiccupping Luxord. Shock waves of pain emanated from the poorly tended wound on my left side. I winced as I felt stitches twinge.

_Damn Vexen. Can't he even bind a wound correctly?_

"_Hic! _Head's up mate!"

_Sigh, first Larxene, now these idiots? _" Number X, remove yourself from me at once. Or suffer the consequences."

Xigbar and Xaldin were now doubled over in fits of drunken laughter.

"_Hic!_ I'm sorry 'luv. Ca' you repea' 'at?"

A growl slipped past my clenched jaws. _This is becoming less and less tolerable by the second. _

Fed up, I mustered what strength I could without agitating my wound. Met with slight resistance, I pushed Luxord off of me. He simply went lax and slid to the floor, not quite unconscious, but very close. I turned, Xigbar and Xaldin were now watching me, but trying very hard to retain laughter, and failing at it.

"My patience with you three grows thin. If you wish to retain your existence, I suggest you go bother Vexen."

"Awwww, is the Faiwy boi mad at Vexen?" Xigbar had adopted a childishly condescending tone.

Xaldin had not spoken yet, I found this odd as Xaldin almost always interrupts others when he gets drunk. He was eyeing me with something close to a carefully practiced poker face, and the next second, I found out why.

The bitter smell of alcohol filled my nose as a half empty cup of rum landed on the front of my cloak. I imagined something snapping, as this act was, for me, the proverbial last straw. With one fluid movement I was standing upright, and with another I summoned Lunatic and had two of its spikes poised under the chins of the drunken idiots. Their laughter slowed, and then peetered out as confusion replaced their countenance.

"Heeeey Saaiix. I was Juust comin' iin too saayy hiii…..noo need too _hic! _Threeeaaten uuss." Xaldin slurred in his speech.

"I suggest you should have considered doing that while not intoxicated and stumbling around like idiots." I released Lunatic, it disappeared in a short flash of light and some sparks. Lifting the heavy sword had put more strain on my poorly stitched wound; I felt small trickles of blood begin to flow down from the slash.

_Damn. I must go tend to this myself. Obviously that is the only way to get anything done right. I have no more time to waste on these fools. _

Pushing myself past the duo, I stepped out of the room and prepared to walk down the hall, but apparently, fate had other plans for me. With an immense shot of pain I felt myself crumble to the ground. My vision was tinted red as waves of fire wracked through me.

_What? Something is not right; it did not hurt even this much when I received the wound. _

The pain continued, but then the red in my vision was replaced with white. I felt myself being lifted, I was weightless. Then I crashed to the ground. It was soft, I only caught a glimpse of a brown couch, before I blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

"Hey Shilo! Don't forget you're helping me babysit Daisy tomorrow at 2:30! My parents will throw a fit if you're late again!"

"That was ONE TIME Dane and it was because my freaking car broke down in the middle of the road!"

"Alright alright! See 'ya tomorrow!"

_God, sometimes Dane is such a worrywart. Oh well. _

I started down the street, walking with a purpose. It was only 5 minutes from the school to my home of 17 years on Halloway Avenue, but it was a brutal walk. I was the middle of winter and temperatures in Parkton Virginia were hitting record low at about 30 degrees. The Tripp jacket I had on did practically nothing for protection, bad thinking on my part.

_Damn it's cold! I really should have worn my hoodie today instead of this. Hot Topic may have cool stuff, but they certainly don't take the freaking elements into account when making their stuff. Damn._

I rounded the corner of Vernon onto Halloway and my house came into sight. It was just a plain white and green construction with two stories and about 5 windows. The ivy growing up the side of it had gotten a bit out of hand though, and the house looked eerily haunted. Most people would think it was. All the neighbors ever saw me do was walk to school, walk back, and drive to the supermarket and places like that. Nobody really spoke to me that much, except the O'Hara's. I lived alone, for the time being. I wore all black, nothing gothic though. Just black but apparently that was a sin to normal people. They looked at me like some kind of Satan worshipper. I guess it was to be expected, I'm pretty reserved. My uncle worked at the general hospital about 45 minutes away, and lived even farther down the road. I kinda miss him.

I reached the door of my house. My keys jingled as I inserted them in the lock and opened the door. But before walking in, I just stood there, feeling the routine pang of loneliness.

_C'mon Shilo, time to move on. _

The four stairs to my living room squeaked as I descended them, and just before I got to the couch to flop down…I tripped, on nothing.

"Ow! What the He-" I looked back and almost had a heart attack. There was a man lying on my floor, he wasn't breathing. I felt something wet under my knees.

_Don't look down…don't look down don't-_

I looked down, and barley suppressed the urge to run to the bathroom and puke.

It was blood.

**CLAYMOREKAEDE-** So! Thank you al for reading my story! If you just started reading, bravo! If you are already a fan and are confused as to why the first chapter is different, here is your explanation. Looking back, I thought that this chapter really made Saix go OOC, and didn't fit much with the rest of the story, so I changed it ^^ I hope you all like this revised version. REVIEW!


	2. Panic,searching, and the O'Hara's

**ME: **Hallo! I really appreciate you all reading my first fanfic! ^^ I will really try to update regularly and be a good author. But I can only do that if you all help by reviewing!

**SAIX:** And how exactly does their reviewing of your story affect the quality of which you write?

**ME:** Well obviously, If I don't get reviews then my creative spirit is slowly blocked. Silly Saix-chan. ^^

**SAIX:** …

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod this isn't happening! Why is there a dude bleeding to death in my living room? How did he even get in the house?_ "….Wait, BLEEDING TO DEATH!" I scrambled to my feet, tripping over myself a lot. "I have to get to a phone! I have to call 911! I have to-"

"Uuugghh."

My desperate struggle to reach the phone was immediately halted. I froze, and turned my head to see the man I had tripped over slowly rising to his knees.

_What the Hell? I thought he was dead! How can he be able to get up?_

"Ummmmm, Mr.…Person?"

The bleeding man snapped his head to look in my direction. He had blue hair that was spiky in some places and…

"Gasp!" A scar shaped like an X between his two yellow eyes. Only then did I notice that he was wearing a long black cloak. One that I immediately recognized as

"Organization XIII! You're Saix!" Of course, due to my big mouth, I did not know better than to blurt out my discovery to a man who could crush me with one hand. Not to mention have no second thoughts about offing.

Saix narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I? Ugh." Saix had doubled over due to what I now saw as a gaping wound in his side.

"Oh gosh, introductions can wait; right now I need to call an ambulance! Ohhh, where did I put that goddamn phone?" I resumed my frantic search for the phone while my mind reeled. _Why is Saix in my house? I have enough to deal with as is! Ohhhh stupid phone!_

**SAIX POV**

While the girl was frantically searching for a device called a phone, I was still crouched in her living room. _Where the Hell am I? All I remember is that one of my wounds reopened and I blacked out. Could this be another dimension? And how does this girl know who I am? Can I trust her?_

The girl had stopped her search for the phone and was now leaning over me, looking at my wound.

"Ohh, how can you still be alive? Ok, umm come over here and lie down."

She put her arm under mine across my back and supported my weight as I attempted to rise. I managed to get on my feet and began shuffling across the small room to the couch while the girl still had her arm around me. I knew that while she was small and weak looking, she still proposed a threat if she knew about the Organization. But for now, she was the only help I had in treating my wound. I had no choice but to trust her for now. We had reached the couch. As I lay down, I heard a few soft beeps and felt something hard, perhaps plastic.

"gasp!"

The girl carefully lifted me up a few inches and dove her hand into the crevice between two of the couch cushions. Her hand reemerged a second later holding a device about the size of my hand and gray in color.

"YES!" She quickly stabbed three buttons on the device and held it to her ear.

**SHILO'S POV**

"YES!" _The phone! Oh the glorious phone!_ I did a mental victory dance and then stabbed in the numbers 911.

"911 please state your emergency." For a second, I hesitated, remembering the last time I heard a 911 operator I shook my head to clear it of the memories and focused on the problem at hand.

"There's a man bleeding to death in my living room! I need an ambulance!"

"Calm down ma'am. What is your name and address, we'll send help right away."

"My name is Shilo Dyavol. I live on 1321 Halloway Street in Parkton."

"Alright. Help is on the way right now.

"Thank you!"

I hung up the phone and looked over at Saix.

"I just called in an ambulance, they'll take you to the-"

He was unconscious.

"NO! Damnit, don't you fucking die on me now!" I grabbed the afghan from the couch and pressed it to his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding." Work, damnit…..". Gradually I noticed the flow of blood lessening between my fingers. I looked at Saix's face. It was white and deathly pale. His scar showed up prominently against his blood-deprived face. I couldn't remember where he had gotten it, or if it was even mentioned in the game. I hesitated for a moment, and then lightly brushed my fingers across it. "He's so cold.." I said silently.

Now that Saix had passed out, the room became completely silent. The only thing I heard was the frantic beating of my own heart. My thoughts raced from one extreme to the other, and no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't piece together a reasonable solution as to why Saix had appeared in my house.

I thought so much that I thought I was going to pass out as well if something didn't distract me. And then, salvation. The sounds of an ambulance became gradually louder as it neared my street.

"Finally"

I checked to make sure that my unexpected patient wasn't going to bleed out if I moved. One I was sure he was safe for the time being, I ran to open the door just as the ambulance pulled up in my driveway. The paramedics burst out of the doors that made up the back end of the truck and brushed past me into my home. One of them stopped in front of me. "Miss, are you the one that called in?

"Yea. He's on my couch. Please you need to help him like right now!" The panic in my voice was lessening now that professional help had arrived.

My neighbors the O'Hara's had come bursting out of their home as soon as they had heard the siren I guess. We had already had one tragedy, and now they must fear something had happened to me. They're nice that way. Most people would think that I had started doing drugs and that this flashy hearse was here to escort my corpse to the hospital so I could be cataloged as just another addict. But the O'Hara's acted as kind of like my adoptive grandparents. They watched me grow up. Comforted me through the bad times, and Mrs. H always knew when I needed some of her Chocó-chip banana bread. Mr. O'Hara hurriedly looked at my house and saw me standing in the doorway. Pure relief flooded his face.

"Shilo! What on earth happened?" Mrs. O'Hara appeared at her husband's side. "Oh dearie what is going on? Are you okay? Did you- "

"I'm fine Mrs. H. Really. I just came home and found this dude bleeding on my carpet."

"Just found this dude? Shilo! He could be a murderer! A rapist! What if he isn't really bleeding! What if he's- "

I cut off Mrs. O'Hara for the second time to drive my point home. "Mrs. H calm down! If he was a murderer or a rapist then I think he would have done something perverted BEFORE I called the paramedics and I'd imagine that a slash wound to the side is too hard for a common criminal to fake and you know I just came home and found him laying there so it wasn't like I couldn't do nothing I mean what would you do?

" I panted trying to catch my breath. Whenever I have a lot to say, or I was just panicking a minute ago I tend to say things in run on sentences and not take a breath.

She still looked pretty skeptical, but at that moment the paramedics exited my home with Saix strapped to a gurney and hooked up to a respirator. Once she saw the blood on his torso she seemed to soften up a bit.

One of the paramedics turned to me "Ma'am, we have to leave immediately to get your friend stabilized. If you are coming with us I suggest you get in the truck."

I didn't even have to think about it. "I'll go." I turned to Mrs. H. "I don't know when I'll be back so I'll call you as soon as I get there Baron is outside so he needs to be let in and I think his food is almost gone so if you could refill his bowl that would be great Bye!'

I hopped in the truck at the last minute just as they were about to close the doors. We sped off at what seemed like the speed of light in the direction of the hospital. A paramedic instructed me to sit down in the far left corner of the truck close enough to Saix that I could reach out and touch him, but not so close as to get in the way of them doing their EMT business. I sat down and stared at Saix's face, wondering if I would ever see his eyes open again.

**ME: **Yayz! Chapter 2! So for those of you wondering what Shilo looks like, she has blonde hair about medium length with fringe that goes to the right side. She wears black framed rectangular glasses. She is about 5' 7" and exactly 100 pounds. I might be able to get a picture up on DA If I ever figure out how to scan my damn artwork

Other than that you know what to do! Read and Rate people!


	3. A reunion,a problem,and a fichus

It was 3:45 and Dr. Alec Simmons was just 15 minutes away from finishing up his shift when he received the strangest looking patient in all of his 10 years as a general surgeon. A man with bright blue hair and a cross scar between his eyes was rushed in. He appeared to have a large laceration on his side and multiple scars all over his chest, some of which looked fresh. A nurse approached him and said

"Dr. Simmons, we need you to attend to this man." He recognized her as Mary, an RN who was small and pudgy, but quick on her feet and tougher than an ox.

"Mary, my shift ends in 15 minutes and judging by the looks of that guy, it'll take hours to stitch him up. Can't you find Dr. Ross?"

"He's not qualified to handle this kind of emergency situation. Not enough experience. Besides I've got orders from the Director, he thinks you're the only one for the job."

"The Director? How did this case get up to him?" Cases were never sent to the Director unless they contained some sort of odd element. So what exactly was wrong with this guy?

"I guess you'll find out once you get him on the table. Now hurry up and get prepped or the Director will have both our asses." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Dr. Simmons standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall.

"Damnit. I guess I have no choice." Dr. Simmons turned and headed for the prep room.

**LATER IN THE OPERATION ROOM**

"Dr. Simmons? I think you need to see this." Simmons sighed and maneuvered around the operation staff and made his way over to Mary, who was standing near the heart monitor.

"What is it Mary? You're the one who got me into this, if we don't start now then, what'll happen? Oh that's right; _The Director will have both our asses." _ Simmons allowed some venom to leak into his voice. After all, it was now past his shift and he had been working since midnight.

"Just look." Mary hesitated, and then hooked up the patient to the monitor. Simmons sighed and waited to hear the steady beep of the man's heartbeat.

There was only silence.

Simmons face drained of color. He sped over to the patient and pressed his fingers into his jugular.

Nothing. Then he lowered his head to the patient's chest and listened.

He was breathing.

Simmons sighed. "Well, now we know how this case made it to the Director."

I was going to be a very long day for Dr. Alec Simmons.

I sat still as a gargoyle in the waiting room of St. Johns Hospital, waiting out Saix's surgery. He had been immediately taken to the OR and lots of doctors in blue scrubs had been quick to shoo me away from the door like a stray cat, directing me to where I now sat. I had chosen a seat next to the potted fern, far away from the rooms other inhabitants. The initial shock had long since worn off and now I was very calm and collected. It's one of my quirks. I know that everything is going to turn out fine when despite the situation; I am as calm as any other day. The door to the OR hallway opened, and to my surprise, a very familiar brown mop haired doctor walked out.

"Uncle Alec?"I jumped up out of my seat as if I'd been tased and ran over to him. He turned to face me just as I met him in a spectacular flying glomp.

"Shilo? Wha-what are you doing here?"

We pulled apart and I could see that he was genuinely shocked to see me, but happy nonetheless. I hadn't seen Uncle Alec since…

"I found my friend….Alex, bleeding in my living room when I came home from school. He has a big slash on his side. The EMT's brought him in like 3 hours ago and I've been waiting out here since then." I decided not to use Saix's real name. What would people think if a man with the same appearance and name as a video game character suddenly appeared?

"You mean you're the one who brought in the blue haired man? The one with the X scar?"

"Yea, how do you know about his hair and scar?"

"Well, I just finished stitching him up. But that's beside the point. Come with me." He started walking down the hall and I followed him, perplexed.

"Uncle Alec? What's wrong did something happen?"

He glanced back at me for a brief second, and then continued his steady pace. "No, my staff and I were able to stabilize him and we fixed him up without much difficulty." He put the slightest emphasis on the word much, insinuating that they had encountered difficulty and that it had been totally unexpected.

Now I was getting worried. "Then where are we going?"

"A place with a bit more privacy. You and I have some serious issues to discuss." He suddenly stopped outside a plain oak door. There was a plaque mounted on it and engraved on the plaque were the words

_Dr. Alec Simmons PhD_

_Chief Surgeon_

"We're here." Uncle Alec opened the door to what must be his office and stepped inside, holding the door open for me. I entered into a room that was comfortably furnished with two large red armchairs facing a large oak desk. The back wall facing to door was covered in bookshelves that were all full. There were numerous certificates including college degrees hanging on the walls. In the right hand corner of the room was a potted plant, and on the desk was a desktop computer, some papers under a paperweight shaped like a brain, and a miniature bonsai tree. The entire right wall of the room was made up of a glass door and windows that let in the late afternoon sun.

Uncle Alec sat in the chair behind his desk and I chose one of the overstuffed armchairs. He sighed then spoke, looking at me with a mixture of sincerity and oddly enough, confusion. It was as if he was trying very hard to figure out impossibility.

"Shilo, I will be honest with you, your friend, Alex was it? He could have easily died on that table. His wound was almost a critical depth; he lost a lot of blood. Then there's….."

Uncle Alec began to trail off, his eyes temporarily flicking downward before catching mine again.

"When one of my staff went to hook up Saix to the heart monitor, a rather curious thing happened."

I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my chest. Oh no, I had completely forgot about-

"He had no heartbeat. None whatsoever, but strangely enough, he still showed all other signs of life. He was breathing, and blood still flowed freely from his wound. Cadavers don't bleed."

I could almost feel the blood draining from my face. _Shit! _I thought, _I was in such a rush to get Saix medical attention I completely forgot he didn't have a heart! Now they're going to want to experiment on him and he'll be trapped in here like a lab rat and people will stab him with big needles and take so many MRI's I don't even want to know how much radiation damage that would cause and then mobsters will kidnap him to do God knows what and it'll all be my fault!_

Oh Christ, I was having another run-on sentence attack. I just have to breath and talk my way out of this.

"What do you mean he had no heartbeat? That's insane." I held my breath and hoped this would turn out well.

"I mean that he doesn't even have a heart. We took multiple MRI's and it appears that the organ itself is there, but it is completely inactive. And a brain scan showed us that the area of the brain controlling feelings and emotions has been shut off entirely" He looked at me for a second then his face changed to one of a somewhat amused person. "Shi, I can tell when you're trying to talk yourself out of something. Your face is exactly like it was when you broke that plant at the family reunion."

The blood came rushing back to my face and I blushed, recalling that instance. I had been 5 and had toppled over a potted fichus playing catch with my father. When my mother had come running, I had put on my best good girl face and denied everything until the bitter end when Uncle Alec had come to my mother bearing witness to the entire event. I later got back at him by telling my piously catholic grandmother about the stash of Playboy magazine's under the driver's seat of his car. Needless to say, he got one of the most stern, interminable lectures known to man.

I looked back at Uncle Alec and saw that he was looking at me as if he were contemplating his options. He sighed and said,

"Shilo, right now the only people who know of this are me and Mary since the tests we conducted were preformed solely by us. However, seeing as you seem to be the only one connected to him, you have the choice of whether or not to make this information public. I may be going against numerous codes and regulations by doing this, but if you don't want me to approach the board with this, then I won't."

I was shocked. Uncle Alec was risking his job and possibly all of his credibility by giving me the choice to keep Saix's….condition, under wraps or not. I had to fight to keep myself from crying at what this meant to me.

"Thank you Uncle Alec. Truthfully, I had forgotten all about it until you just brought it up. I had no idea what I was going to do if this got out. I would really appreciate you not telling anybody about this. And I mean REALLY appreciate it. I was so scared that he would become some kind of medical experiment…."

I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Uncle Alec stood up and cleared his throat,

"Well then, now that we have that cleared up, would you like to go see your friend?"

I stood up as well and opened the door, "Lead the way Mr. Doctor Man." I said with a smile. That was the nickname I had for him when I was younger.

He blushed just a bit, and then smiled. "Right." He said, and we started down the hall.


	4. A nurse, A needle, and happy narcotics

**ME: **Hey all my wonderfully loyal readers! I hope you like what I got you all for Christmas, this brand new very shiny chapter! Props goes out to the very special person (whose penname escapes my ever at war mind) who was the very first to review this story! Thank you mysterious person, you are the inspiration behind this chapter ^^ 3

**SAIX POV**

Darkness, there was nothing but darkness around him.

_Where am I? What happened?_

All Saix could remember was pain.

"_Ah, that's right. I blacked out. _ Saix remembered, mentally cursing Larxene.

Memories came flooding back to him. He remembered Xigbar and his drunken trio of idiots harassing him at the castle. He remembered blacking out and waking up in a strange house.

And he also remembered the girl that had discovered him.

He did not know her name, yet she had known his. She had known about the Organization yet he was sure that it did not exist in this strange world. He was just a stranger to her, yet she had helped him.

_Who was that girl? Can she be trusted?_

Then he heard something through the suffocating blackness. Two voices, a man and a woman.

"Here he is. We gave him about 10 cc's of morphine so he should stay out for a while."

Saix could not place the male voice, but the second voice sounded oddly familiar.

"M'kay. How long does he have to stay here?"

"I would say about 2 weeks. His vitals look normal, and his rate of regeneration is gradually increasing for some reason. I have to go check on another patient, you can stay here until 8 o'clock. After that visiting hours are over. You can come back at 7:00am tomorrow. Someone will be in to check on him in a little bit."

"Ok Uncle Alec. I guess I'll see you later."

Saix heard a sliding door open and then close. The girl who had stayed behind sighed. He heard footsteps approaching. By now he was aware that he was laying on something very soft. The footsteps stopped just short of where he lay.

"Sigh."

Saix heard the sound of someone sitting down in a rather plush chair. The he felt something hit his forehead. It continued repeatedly until Saix placed it as somebody poking him, right where his scars crossed.

Another sigh.

"Stop it will you?"

"Eeep!"

Because his coherent thought process was still affected by the morphine (aka, he's high), it took Saix a few seconds to figure out that the complaint had come from his mouth.

Then Saix saw something through his interminable black surroundings, A speck of light that was growing larger by the minute. Soon everything that was once black had now been replaced by a soft white glow. His vision was gradually fading in. Saix could see the beginnings of a television mounted to the wall. A blob of green became a potted plant.

Saix was now aware that he was lying in a hospital bed. There were multiple tubes affixed to his arms and the back of his hand.

This was very…uncomfortable, for Saix.

As his surroundings became clearer, Saix noticed that somebody was standing over him. The unknown figure gradually turned from a fuzzy outline into a girl with short blonde hair, glasses, and very clear green eyes.

This was the girl that had saved him from dying on her living room floor. And she was, rather close to his face, which he guessed she had been the one poking.

**SHILO'S POV**

_Damn, I'm bored. _ It had been less than a minute after Uncle Alec left that I became depressingly bored with nothing to entertain me but my thoughts.

Just goes to show you how short of an attention span I have.

_What to do with myself? Obviously I can't nap, somebody has to be awake to explain thing to Saix when her wakes up. God, it's so boring right now but once he wakes up this place is going to be a circus. And a bloody one if he goes berserker. _

"Sigh." I sat down in one of the ridiculously overstuffed chairs by Saix's bed.

_What is it with these people and overstuffing their chairs?_

Well, since there was no other alternative to passing time. I just stared at Saix. I noticed that the place where his scars crossed was darker than the rest of his facial flaw.

So, being me I did the one this I do on instinct when I notice something intriguing.

I poked him.

Repeatedly, in fact.

I hadn't noticed that while in my business of poking, I had gotten very, very close to Saix's face until….

"Stop it will you?"

Wait, what?

"Eeeep!"

_Oh gosh he's awake! And, a foot away from me? _

I could feel my face go red as I realized just how close I had gotten to Saix. I pulled away faster than from a fight and still blushed even further.

I glanced at Saix and saw that he was staring at me. I met his eyes for half a second then hurriedly looked away.

"Uhhh, Hi. Ummmm, you weren't supposed to wake up for, a few hours. Ummm, let me call a nurse or, something."

Typical. I finally get to come face to face with my favorite Organization character and all I can do is pause in the middle of my sentence like an idiot.

I got up and walked over to the door.

"Nurse!"

To add to my chagrin, a man in light blue scrubs came to the door. I thought I recognized him from somewhere.

"You know, there is a button on the patients TV remote that pages me. You don't have to shout through the hall and wake everybody up."

With that remark, I thought my head was going to explode.

_Jeez, how many times can I be embarrassed in one day? Kill me now…._

The nurse brushed past me and walked over to Saix, who was still half-conscious. He examined Saix's blood pressure and looked at his morphine drip. Then he inspected Saix's apparently found a problem there.

"Well, your little friend is awake because he tore out his IV drip. The nurse who set him up didn't properly tape it down." He mumbled some choice words then prepared a new IV needle.

"Alright. I'm just going to…." He started to stick the needle into the back of Saix's hand.

That's when I saw Saix's eyes flash. They went from bleary eyed and unaware, to cold and calculating.

Uh oh.

"Wait, I don't think you want to do that!" I tried to warn the nurse, but it was already too late.

In a split second, Saix was up and out of the bed. He had ripped the nurse's hand away from his own and now had a firm grip on the man's throat. His gaze was exacting and looked like it could cut through a brick wall. He stared at the man in his grip as he turned from a fleshy pink to an unnatural blue color.

The nurse was now gasping for air. If Saix held his grip long enough the man would die.

I shook myself out of my shock induced trance and raced at Saix. I knew my efforts would be useless if he engaged me in a fight so I wrapped myself around the arm that was holding the nurse and locked gaze with Saix. I would have to fight with logic.

"Stop it! You can't kill him he's only trying to help you! If you don't get an IV you'll be in pain!"

Saix stared at me. I returned his gaze with eyes intent. If my outburst wasn't going to make him stop strangling the man, then my stare would. His gaze flickered once to the man in his grip and he spoke. His words were every bit as monotone and emotionless as I expected.

"What is your intent, child? What do you stand to gain by attempting to save this wretch's life? And who are you to think that you can stop me?"

_Was that his was of saying I'm a buzzkill?_

"I personally gain nothing, but what I don't think you understand is that this isn't your world anymore. Killing this man isn't like killing heartless. There will be people who will hunt you relentlessly if this man should die. And if you kill them, then even more people will be on your case. And if there's one thing you can't afford to do right now above anything else it's standing out.

As for who I am, you have to let the nice man go before the thought of telling you will even cross my mind. And I think you know that if you don't secure contacts in this world until you get back to your own, then you are lost."

I could tell I had hit the nail on the head. There was no way that even Saix's analytical brain could find fault within the logic I had presented him. He glanced once more at the nurse, who was on the verge of passing out.

I felt the muscles in his arm relax as he removed his deadly grip from the nurse's throat.

The man gasped for breath and fell to the tiled floor. I walked over to him and crouched next to where he sat. I could already see a large bruise in the shape of a foggy handprint forming on his neck.

"I do apologize for how my friend reacted. You see, he's never been in a hospital before and he got just a bit scared. I'm hoping that this little incident might remain a secret between just the three of us."

"Ke-keep it a secret? He tried to kill me! "

"Well I did try to warn you. But beside the point, isn't there any way I can…persuade you to forget?"

I fished around in my pocket and brought out a crumpled $50 bill. I placed it in the front breast pocket of the man's scrubs.

_Damn. Now would be the time that I regret saving him._

"That's all I got on me so take it or leave it."

First the nurse looked at me like I was crazy. I just stared back at him until he nodded slightly and got up to leave.

"Oh, while you're at it can you send another nurse in? His morphine thingy still needs fixing."

He just looked at me, then left the room.

I turned to Saix. I was on a roll now. Whirling around I fixed him with my best now-look-what-you've-done stare.

" Well, so far you have cost me $50 dollars, caused me more stress than I need for one day, and almost certainly stained my carpet at home which I am going to have to spend hours cleaning up. When the replacement nurse comes in if you try to kill him, or her, so help me God I will throw you out that window. Am I clear?"

Then reality hit.

_Oh my God what the hell am I doing? He's going to kill me! Oh, nice way to dig yourself deeper into a-_

"Alright."

"Huh?"

_How many times is this man going to surprise me in one day?_

So that's it! Chapter 4 is up!

It has just occurred to me that I never added a disclaimer ^^" so…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about Kingdom Hearts! The only thing I own about this story is the plot and the OC's!

Right, so I have that taken care of. I don't know when the next chapter may go up. I'll aim for around Valentines Day so you don't have to wait that long. ^^ As always, RATE AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! I live off your reviews, and if I am ever on a shortage of those I may lose hope completely

MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3


	5. Fainting,fantasizing,and TMDIHM

**ME: **Gutentag fans! Well, here we have arrived at chapter 5! Hey, that rhymed ^^ I started writing this chapter with no real idea about what to put in it, so I apologize if it's just a bit bland. In other news, I just watched Final fantasy Advent Children and I completely flipped out! THAT MOVIE IS EPIC! Right now I am in the process of hunting down a cheap CGI animation software so I can bring my characters to life without the lightning :P But the prospects of me actually acquiring this stuff in the near future is slim. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTEERRRR!

**SHILO'S POV**

_Did he just say "Alright?" I thought I just heard him comply with me after I yelled at him and threatened his life. What's he thinking? He has to be planning something, this is totally out of character for him. I mean, anyone else who said that to him on a normal day would probably be drowning in a pool of their own blood right now. So, why am I not dead?_

I had my head clutched in my hands and was now pacing short distances around the room while Saix just, stared at me.

_Oh why did he have to do this now? Damn, and I was totally in control! _

My thoughts were so befuddled by Saix's totally unexpected response that I didn't notice a new character entering the room.

"Shilo…why are you holding your head like that?

I whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. Uncle Alec was standing in the middle of the room looking very confused.

"Uncle Alec! Are you the replacement nurse?"

"Yes. Micheal came to me and said that there was some trouble with the patient he was assigned to. I told him I'd take care of it. He looked-"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of a body falling. We looked over and saw that Saix had fallen to the floor. There was a large red stain beginning to form on his hospital gown.

"Saix!" I cried out. We both rushed over to where he was kneeling.

"Shilo, you take his right arm, I'll take his left. Lift on three."

I did as Uncle Alec said and draped Saix's right arm over my shoulders. Uncle Alec did the same with his left arm.

"Ready?" I nodded. "Alright. One, two, three!" We both pushed upwards simultaneously and suspended Saix between the two of us.

"Alright, let's get him to the bed Shi."

I began shuffling to the right. When we reached Saix's hospital bed, I scootched up onto it and rolled myself over the bed, landing with my feet down on the other side. Uncle Alec pushed Saix's torso onto the bed, then lifted his legs and lay them down a well.

Saix was still conscious, but his eyes were flickering back and forth, and his breathing was labored. The muscles of his face were contorted in a vision of pain. Where his hospital gown was stained with blood, he was clutching his side.

_Oh God that looks painful. He must have popped his stitches. He just had surgery not 3 hours ago and then he was out of bed and moving…_

Uncle Alec started to move Saix's hand. But Saix tensed, looking at Uncle Alec with a mixture of suspicion and discomfort. Alec just stared at him, as if he was saying I'm-here-to-help. This is what he does with the reluctant patients, Just stares at them until they get the message. _Let me do my job, or suffer the pain._

"Hey, when you woke up, didn't the nurse tell you not to move around? You popped your stitches and I need to take a look at them. I can wait forever but you obviously don't have that much time…"

_Oh please tell me he didn't just use his know-it-all voice…_

Time stopped, or at least it did for me. Seconds crawled past, feeling like years as the stare down between patient and doctor commenced. I know how Uncle Alec dealt with difficult patients; he stared at them hoping to get across his message. And if that didn't work, then out came the Medical Dictionary in His Mind. He would name every possible infection, disease, and God-knows-what else his wound could spawn until he put the fear of the germ in him. I seriously hoped it was the former because last time I was present for The Dictionary's appearance, I almost puked.

Finally, the silence was broken…

Saix slowly lifted his hand away from Uncle Alec's. For the umpteenth time today, my jaw hit the floor.

_Wow. It was a stretch when he listened to me, but I never expected him to trust Uncle of his own free will! Damn you Saix, you completely shatter every profile I manage to squeeze out of you…_

Uncle looked rather satisfied with himself. "Here, just put your arms out like this…"

Before my brain registered what Uncle was helping Saix do, he was shirtless, or rather gown-less. Uncle had pulled the upper half of Saix's hospital gown off and folded it over slightly above the hips, revealing every inch of smoothly toned muscle that made up Saix's chest. Cue the mad blush.

_Oh my God he's so…built! Oh why is it that every other second I'm either blushing at my own fantasies or being shocked right out of those fantasies. Oh, where'd that come from? Delete, delete, delete._

For a brief second, my diehard fangirl imagination had gotten the better of me. Showing me a clear metal image of Saix pulling me against his rock hard chest as he crashed his lips onto mine. Then as quickly as the image came, it left.

Calming down my inner monster, I turned around to face Saix again and saw that there was another addition to the room. While I was freaking out, Uncle had called for a nurse who promptly arrives bearing a syringe, some jar of yellowish stuff and also a needle and surgical thread.

_Oh God are they going to sew him up right here?_

Uncle Alec spoke. "Well, it look's like you didn't completely rip them out, that's good. I can just numb the area and fix you up right here. He picked up the syringe and the jar, which I guessed was full of numbing agent. "Alrighty, this is just a local anesthetic. Bear with me for two seconds here, you'll feel a slight prick…" Then he stuck the needle into Saix's side right by the ruined wound.

_Oh God that's it, I'm at my limit…_

I began to feel lightheaded and my vision went fuzzy. Before I had time to close my eyes the room tipped sideways and I passed out.

**CLAYMORE: **I am so sorry! I know the length of this chapter must be disappointing, and the fact that it's all filler doesn't really help… I tried to update earlier but there was this one paragraph that I simply could not get past, earning it the nickname, "The Cursed Paragraph." Not very creative I know ^^" So anyways, I'd like to take this time to thank my friends Riku and Char who are very actively helping me with this fanfic and constantly providing me with a shoulder to be emo on whenever my views don't go past 10. You guys are awesome! I shall also thank my awesomely epic amazing friend Bridgit, my #1 Saix ^^. Also, thank you soooo much BANEHiwatari. I just 3 your review.

I do have a bit of bad news. I might not be able to update for a while because of midterms. They're a bitch but you can't do anything about them… I will try my hardest to write a little bit every day and have chapter 6 up as fast as I can. As always, I NEED REVEIWS! They are the Water of Life in my Holy Grail and without that water, I die. Meaning this fanfiction dies too. Keep Shilo alive!


	6. Visions, distrust, and HEY more blood

**So now we are at the Zexion chapter. But alas Zexi does not appear in this chapter **** don't worry, I won't forget to have your favorite Emonator appear later ^^ (Btw the Emonator title is not original, I borrowed it from Xemnas Clone on Deviantart. Which reminds me, myself and my bestie Dalooney (aka Marluxia) have started dubbing random Kingdom Hearts fan comics on Youtube! Our channel is TheKHFandubs so if you wanna watch our videos go there. If you have a comic that you want us to dub, you can contact us at our Youtube channel, through , or at my email (if anyone gets the reference then you get an awesome cookie. ^^)**

**SHILO POV**

_Joy._

_Happiness._

_Bliss._

_The world around me did not matter. I wanted nothing and I was content. _

_I opened the door, then the smell hit me. The horrible, coppery smell. In that moment everything I had built up over my 16 years went flying out the door. My life shattered. I screamed, and that scream I'm sure resonated around the world. _

_Anger._

_Hurt._

_Anguish._

_The world around me did not matter… All I wanted was revenge._

I slowly opened my eyes thinking that I would still be on the floor next to Saix's hospital bed. I had fainted before but it was never more than a few seconds before I woke up again. But this time I must have really been freaked out because I was laying down on a rather soft surface and there was a pillow beneath my head. I tried to get up, but I was still stinging from my nightmare. _At least I didn't wake up screaming again._

I blinked a few times and took in my surroundings. 1.) I was still in Saix's hospital, room that much I knew. 2.) Uncle Alec was gone and so was the nurse, meaning that Saix must be all fixed up by now. 3.) The clock on the wall read 9:30am, meaning that I had been out cold for…

"12 HOURS?" I bolted upright flinging the covers off myself in the process.

"Oh my God how can I have slept for 12 whole hours? Ah damn, what the HELL! Ohh, I have to get home and feed Baron and change and…AH SHIT!"

I bolted up from the couch and began pacing, counting off the hours on my fingers.

_Oh crap now I remember what day it is! I have to babysit Daisy today! I totally forgot! I guess coming home to a half-dead berserker in your living room kinda wipes your slate clean. But still! Damnit, when did I have to be there….12 to 5? Yea, that's it. Gives me 2 and a half hours…_

"Are you aware that this is an establishment of healing and rest? The fact that you spontaneously shout out obscenities makes it very difficult to rest and recover."

I froze. The voice that had just reprimanded me for screaming…_Crap._

I slowly rotated around to face Saix. He was sitting up in bed and staring at me with an annoyed look on his face. Thankfully he had his robe all the way on, but the sight of him still gave me butterflies in my stomach. Scratch that, more like fat, fluffy chocobos. My inner fangirl screamed to be let out so she could have her way with the blue-haired man on the bed whether he approved or not. I mercilessly beat my fangirl back into the depths of my mind and attempted to squash the chocobos who were still running rampant around my insides. But that was one battle I was just destined to lose.

"Oh I-I'm sorry, it's just…..I remembered that, I had to do something today and I almost overslept. By the way was Uncle in here? Do you know why he didn't wake me up?"

"You mean the doctor? No, he hasn't been here since you fainted at the mere sight blood. That was rather reckless on your part, if you knew that you could not stand blood then you should not have stayed where you would get a rather clear view of it. Your Uncle not only had to fix my problem, but also deal with you." There was something about Saix's tone…that just made me wanna punch him where the sun don't shine.

I could almost see myself with an anime popping vein in my forehead. _…Is he being sarcastic, or is he just normally an ass?_

"Oh. Is that correct Moonman? Well then why did you get up out of bed not even an hour after major surgery and attempt homicide just because somebody touched you?" _Ha. Beat that berserker!_

"You provide a valid point. But guessing that since you already know my name, and that if you had not intervened I certainly would have killed that man then perhaps you can provide your own insight."

My anime vein grew larger and I could practically fell my head throb with the whiplash of Saix's snide remark He'd thrown my words right back into my face, like always. _And I lose, again. Me and my imagination, it even invents headaches to go along with my defeat. Wait….I'm not imagining that am I?_

No, Indeed I was not. My head actually _was_ throbbing, and quite painfully at that. The pain grew more intense. My vision became somewhat fuzzy and I stumbled forward. I clutched my head and was about to fall forward when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, halting my downward motion. The world outside my head became somewhat of a blur, I could hear someone speak, but it sounded warped.

"Hey! Shilo!" I didn't notice another person enter the room and help me up. Then, the ringing overtook me and it all went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I wasn't dead, or unconscious. I could feel myself removed from the arms that had caught me by another pair of strong appendages. They laid me back down on the couch and began to probe my neck for a pulse. The gradually I became less aware of those movements until they were like white noise. I was aware of them only in passing. Then, my perspective changed. I could no longer feel my body, because my body was now inside my head. I stood up in my strange mental world of perpetual black and moved around a bit.

"Am I dreaming or something?" I pinched myself, "Ouch! Guess not"

_Still…Why am I here?_

Then I was hit by another pain in my head, this one sharp, as though a railroad spike were being thrust through my skull. "Damnit! Again?" This pain lasted only a second, paused, then started up again. Only this time as a dull roar in my head, growing louder with each passing moment. My world shifted, again. The blackness was replaced by a quick succession of what looked like pictures of Saix.

Saix in a long white hallway, crouching on his knees and clutching his injured side.

Saix in my living room, falling to the ground.

Me helping Saix while looking like an idiot panicking.

Saix in surgery, his body covered by a sheet and being poked at by a surgeon.

There were whispers in my head. I couldn't understand them, but they sounded like voices on the wind. _This is so Twilight Zone. Why am I seeing this? These things already happened! _

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the images changed.

The Castle That Never Was. Xigbar, Luxord and Xaldin were staring at a spot in the hallway.

Xemnas on The Altar of Naught, staring up at an incomplete Kingdom Hearts.

The roar in my head had by now become deafening. I covered my ears with my hands closed my eyes, but the images…they kept on coming. There were so many I was overwhelmed. Then all of a sudden, as soon as the images started, they paused. I looked up at the picture that surrounded me. I had realized that I was seeing freeze-frames of the future. But this one…There was nothing I wanted more than to wake up so that I would never have to see this picture again. This one was much, much different than the others. For some reason it tore at my heartstrings and overwhelmed me with a feeling of remorse and pain. I fell down to my knees and screamed. A long anguished cry of emotional pain, and loss. _WHY? WHY AM I SEEING THIS? GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" _

As if by the grace of God, my vision faded into white. The edges of that horrible scene fading away in tendrils of color against the white background. I watched it go, but the image was forever burned into my mind.

Saix…lying in the street surrounded by people, and covered in blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SAIX POV**

_This girl…why does she not run? I am certain she is not oblivious to my power, her eyes said that much. But why does she stay? And why does she taunt me like this? _Ever since that incident with the male nurse, all thoughts in Saix's mind have been dominated by this strange new face. And quite frankly, this pisses him off.

"You provide a valid point. But guessing that since you already know my name, and that if you had not intervened I certainly would have killed that man then perhaps you can provide your own insight."

The girl was now looking at him with such a defiant face. But now that defiance belied another emotion, something close to annoyance. _This girl…does she think me a bother to her? I do not know why, she seems fairly logical so she should be able to see that my part in her life was entirely due to her own choices. I did not choose to appear in her residence, however she did chose to help me. _

The girl moved, taking a few tentative steps forward. _What is she doing?_ Saix saw her face flash with something that looked like, confusion? But he barely had time to register anything before she was hurtling towards the ground.

_What is it with this girl and fainting?_

Saix reached out and nimbly caught her slim body before it could impact on the floor. He was surprised to feel how light she was, she was a bag of feathers compared to larger things like his claymore. Her movements were feeble at most and she felt burning hot to the touch. Saix looked to her face and saw it contorted with pain. _What in the world is wrong with her? One minute she has energy to berate me and the next…this._

Saix heard a long squeak from the far corner of the room, then the doctor closed the door behind him and entered the room.

"Well, I just got your- Hey! Shilo!" He ran over and lifted Shilo out of Saix's arms, dragging her over to the couch where she had been sleeping.

_This man…the girl called him her uncle. _

Alec stood from Shilo's side and turned to Saix, advancing on him. "You. What happened? When did she wake up? Why didn't you call me?"

"Stop it…Uncle."

Gold and brown eyes whipped toward Shilo. She was sitting up and rubbing her temples. Alec switched his gaze from Shilo to Saix. He lingered on the latter for a fraction of a second then appeared at his niece's side to help her up.

"Saix was just sitting there. I fell and he caught me."

"Alright. But explain to me this. Why were you falling into a man's arms in the first place, hmmm?"

Shilo's cheeks colored with a deep burgundy. Saix could almost feel the heat they gave off.

"Uncle! Please don't- It's not like-" She sighed. "Come with me."

Shilo stood up and almost fell again. At the last second she yanked on Alec's lab coat collar and pulled herself up. Then without releasing her grip, marched herself and the doctor out the door.

_What…just happened?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

I expected the door behind me to slam shut due to the rising intensity of evil aura building up behind me, but instead I heard a soft click. Then the torrent began.

"Shilo, you told me this wasn't happening anymore! Did you lie, how many times has this happened since…"

_Boy, he's pretty pissed. I guess I am pretty much to blame for this…_

I sighed. "Yea. Yea I did lie. I thought I could handle it. But-"

"Shilo I do not want to hear buts from you! You have, most likely PTSD and at your age there isn't much controlling that! I've seen war veterans in better shape than you were!"

"Uncle Alec-"

"Now what I just can't fathom is why you lied to me! I've told you-

"_Uncle Alec"_

"Countless times…! To tell me if anything was wrong. Do you know how much this hurts me as a person, to think that my own niece who I grew up loving more like a sister than a niece distrusts me enough to-"

"UNCLE ALEC WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

His tirade stopped. I was crying now, I could feel my cheeks were wet with mirror streams of salty tears. But I refused to let anything more than that show. I was fighting hard to keep from breaking down and sobbing. Lucky for me I had a lot of experience in this department. Uncle was just staring down at me. Incredulously. I had never once cried in front of him. Or any other person, relative or not. I was a bit shocked at myself as well.

_Guess I'm goin' soft_

" Uncle…I'm sorry" I paused. 5 seconds later I spoke again. "I don't mistrust you. Quite the opposite right now you and Dane are the only people I can talk to." 5 seconds. "I didn't tell you because I was sure that you wouldn't believe me. "

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

5 seconds. "Well…it's a bit, odd." 5 seconds. "They never really stopped…but about a month ago they…changed."

**ME: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I is so evil am I not? :D Originally I was going to end this chapter differently but after pondering my former idea for a while I decided…it sucked. I won't even bother mentioning it anymore.**

**Not much to ponder on right now. My midterms are over so I have nothing melting my brains right now except the usual stuff. I've decided that I am going to operate on a bi-monthly release schedule from now on. Starting this month, my next deadline should be in about 2 weeks. But tell you what, as the frequency of reviews I receive go up, I'll release the new chapter earlier ^^ Now go my faithful fans, run and tell your other Saix fans who are crazy because they don't read THIS STORY! ^^**


	7. Tea, boundaries, and laser tripwires

**YESSS! I broke 10,000 words! And it only took me 3 months…!(?) Well, as you all should know, I am on a schedule now! New chappie every 2 weeks, and if I'm feeling generous I might just reveal a few little hints of future-ness. Now, enough of my rambling…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**SHILO POV**

"So, this is my living room, I'm sure you remember it fondly." I chuckled faintly. "Okay, so you can just sit down anywhere…"Saix flicked his eyes toward me, and didn't move toward any of the couches or chairs. "Or just…stay standing. Ummm, I'll go make us some tea! Is Earl Gray cool with you?"

This time I received a curt nod.

"Alrighty." I turned around and smiled to myself. _Well, that's a start! _

I walked through a short hallway and entered my dining room, the west corner of which was the kitchen. There were a lot of honey wood accents, giving the room a warm, homey feel. The sunlight streaming through the window only added to the feeling. I put some water in the teapot and set it on the stove to boil.

Here's how it went down after my little talk with Uncle Alec. I had to leave shortly after to go babysit my best friend's little sister Daisy. So I told Saix I would come to see him as soon as I can. He looked a little surprised. And I did go see him, over the course of the 4 weeks it took Saix to heal I went to go see him at least 5 times a week. He didn't talk much, but I made up the difference by telling him everything about Earth, America and it's inhabitants, as well as everything I knew about Kingdom Hearts. When it came time for Saix to be discharged, I asked him if he would like to stay with me. You know, until he figured out a way to get home since for some reason dark corridors didn't work. I hypothesized that it was probably because Earth is another dimension, not another world created by Disney. He replied with,

"Where else am I to go?"

And now, here I am. Serving him tea in a rather uncomfortable silence.

_Well, I can tell this is going to be awkward. Where are the teabags again? Wow, has it really been that long since I made tea? Jeez…_

I began sifting through all of the cabinets in my kitchen. I kept various blends of tea all over the kitchen and sometimes locating the right little niche of tea was, difficult.

_Add this to my list of things to do, re-organize the kitchen. I'll need to get Saix some kind of disguise. How the Hell does One disguise a man with blue hair and gold freaking irises? A challenge indeed…_

A high pitched whine interrupted my search. "Damn, why is that thing so annoying? Now I remember why I don't make tea…" I walked over to the stove and took the blue teapot off the heat. I took two coffee mugs from the drain by the sink and filled them with the boiling water. I turned around to resume looking for the damned teabags… and came face to chest with Saix.

"Meep!"

I sprang away from the black clad chest in front of me. After one or two seconds, I dared a glance. Saix looked, well, normal. He never showed any kind of facial expression, except for murderous. But when you're born to an FBI agent, you get adept at reading even the blankest expression. And from what I was seeing, Saix was defiantly…suspicious.

"I apologize for frightening you, that was not my intention."

I regained my posture and busied my hands dusting myself off. Even though I hadn't fallen, it still hid my blush quite well. "That's fine; just…try not to creep a little sneaky like that. " I smiled and brushed the last of the imaginary dust off.

"So, what was your intention?"

"To inform you of the brown creature attempting to gain entrance into your home." Saix stated nonchalantly.

…_What?_

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Saix. "What…creature?" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I am not certain. It is rather obese though."

_Obese? Wait, now doesn't that sound familiar. I was wondering where he went!_

"Ahhhh, you mean Baron." I gave up my search for the tea and headed for the front door. The sound of heavy footfalls followed close behind me. I hadn't closed the door behind me when I got home with Saix in tow, so I could clearly see 'the creature' through the screen door. It had it's face pushed up against the mesh, and that, combined with the flicking tail, made it look very pitiable. A screech sounded from the rusted door springs as I opened it, and I didn't even bother to close it gently. I just let it bang shut once I had Baron in my arms. I turned around to show Saix…my cat.

"Behold, the creature!"

There was a strained silence as Saix examined Baron. He was a very, very fat brown tabby. All I ever saw him do was eat, walk around the sidewalks, and sleep on my bed. When I was little he was my 'partner in crime'. Exploring the house and climbing trees.

"You keep that thing as a pet?" Saix said.

"Of course. I've had him since he was a little bitty kitten."

Saix stared. "Interesting."

I shrugged. "Not really. Lots of people in this world keep pets. They keep you company." I started walking toward the kitchen. "C'mon kitty." Baron made a very audible thump on the kitchen floor as I dropped him in front of his food bowl. He looked annoyed for a fleeting second, then gave a fishy smelling yawn and waddled off upstairs.

"Here one second gone the next." I sighed. "Now! What was I doing before you got freaked by a cat?"

One blue eyebrow shot up on Saix's face. I raised my own eyebrow in return. We stared at each other.

"I do believe you were looking for these." Saix said, drawing a hand from the pocket of his cloak, and holding up two packets of Earl Gray tea between his first and middle finger.

"Ah! Where did you find those?"

"That is of no consequence."

I pouted at him and plucked the tea from his fingers. "Fine, be that way!" I said, dramatically flipping my hair and spinning around to face the stove. I chuckled. _Alright me, enough and theatrics just pour the damn tea._

I put both mugs of golden brown tea on a tray and retreated back to the living room where I sat the tea on a lamp table and sat my butt in a chair next to it. Saix remained standing, again. I sighed.

"Saix, this house is where you have decided to stay until you get back home. Sooner or later you are going to have to sit down, or are you going to sleep standing up?"

Saix looked around, then stiffly seated himself in the chair on the other side of the lamp table. I looked at him and immediately two words came to my brain that threatened to send me into convulsions.

_Lost puppy. _

I clamped my hand over my mouth and pretended to cough in an attempt to cover my ass. It worked, but it sounded like I was having a spastic fit or something. _Don't laugh please dear God please don't let me burst out laughing right now but he just looks so lost and confused HUGGABLE! Must. Resist. IMPULSES! _

"Are you well?"

I ceased my fabricated coughs and sighed. "Yea, I'm fine, I just…" I sighed again and let the sentence drop. The room turned silent, and yet again I was in another awkward moment. Neither of us had even looked at the mugs of steaming tea, they had been all but forgotten. I looked at my watch. 2:00pm.

_Well, it looks like I have some time. Might as well go shopping and get Saix civilian clothes. And I have to visit that guy too…man, this'll take a while. _

I stood up. "Alright Saix." I said while turning to face him. "If you're staying in this world you'll need a disguise. Your appearance is too well known to go unnoticed." I walked to the chair where I had dumped my stuff earlier and retrieved my coat with my car keys in the pocket. "I'll have to go to the mall for some stuff. I think it'd be best if you stayed here, so just make yourself at home and I'll be back in about…let's say an hour." I walked to the door and grabbed my purse. "I don't care if you explore the house and everything, just don't go into my room. And trust me I'll know if you did. It's the first door on the right at the top of the stairs." I opened the door and walked out, then remembered something and stuck my head back inside. I looked at Saix, who looked at me.

"Bye." Then I removed my head and shut the door behind me.

I sighed, and walked over to my car. It was an old red Prius that I had saved up for ages to buy from Dane's dad, who worked in an auto repair shop. The lights flashed as I got into the car and started it, hearing the mandatory wheeze before the engine sputtered to life. I backed out of the driveway and began my journey to the Oswell Mall. It was only after a 20 minute drive and another 5 to find a parking space that my delayed thoughts finally caught up to me.

_Did I just leave a grown man alone in my house?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SAIX POV**

The door clicked shut behind the woman as she exited the house. I stood and listened to hear the sound of an engine turning over. I waited until the sound of her car faded to the distance. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I strode out of the room and began to survey her dwelling. There was another room connected to the far right corner of the dining room, this one furnished mainly with a large table covered with various papers. I picked up one of the papers and skimmed through it. It was a worksheet on college level Biology.

_So, this girl is smart. _

I exited the room and ascended the stairs parallel to the kitchen. There was a hallway with one door at the end, two on the right and one on the far left. I remembered what Shilo had said about her room being the first one on the right. _"And trust me; I'll know if you did." _

_I have never once obeyed orders from anyone except the Superior. Why start now? _ I opened the door and walked into…a nightmare. There were clothes _everywhere_. On the dresser next to the window on the far wall. On the bed, the carpet. It looked like this girls wardrobe had exploded.

_This cannot be sanitary. If her room is this disorganized, why is the rest of the house spotless?_

I left the room be and continued down the hall. The room next to her's proved to be a bathroom, and the one on the left was a guest bedroom of sorts. The only room left was the one at the end of the hall. I stood in front of it, for some reason I was receiving a strange feeling. A foreboding aura, so to speak. I shook it off,

_Why should I be hesitating. This is certainly not like me. _

I opened the door and was taken quite aback. From the way that she acted around me, I would never have guessed this.

_Now I know the cause of my hesitation. _I turned around. _I wonder…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

He had been in my room. I knew it. There was no way I could leave a male alone in my house WITHOUT him doing EXACTLY what I told him not to. _Well I guess this is a given. He's in a strange place and I'll bet it's his instinct to gather reconnaissance. _I was standing in the doorway of my room at the edge of the sea of clothing. I had not seen nor heard from Saix since I returned from the mall, and this bothered me. If he had gone outside and someone recognized him that would spell d-e-e-p s-h-i-t. But right now I was just pissed about the room. How did I know he had been in my room?

I have a laser.

To be precise, an infrared trip wire. My house had been broken into not long ago by some middle school wannabe thugs. I had woken at their rather noisy entry and dealt with them rather easily. Mercy had been reserved to minimum. I can't say that I didn't get just a tad paranoid after that incident. So I installed a laser tripwire alarm system on the threshold of my room. I had everything I most certainly did not want stolen in it. The second I entered the room I heard the shrill beeping noise.

"Oh, I'll get you back for this." I smiled to myself.

"Get me back for what?"

I jumped about ten feet into the air. "Jeez," I said putting a hand to my heart and looking up at Saix, "Do you always have to materialize out of nowhere?"

He looked at me. "I assume you have acquired the necessary materials."

"Yeps, and I even got home early because there wasn't any traffic on the way home." I smiled. "I'm assuming you explored every part of the house?"

No answer. _I gotta get used to him not talking much. He's just like Gibbs from NCIS, a functional mute._

I opened the door to the bathroom. Saix followed me. "Okay, just sit down on the edge of the tub, and let's get started!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I know I may have pissed a lot of you off by not explaining the cliffhanger in the last chapter but leaving off right there was necessary for plot development. DON'T KILL MEEEEE! I can assure you I will explain it ALL in later chapters. ^^ True to my word, this update is exactly two weeks after chapter 6 came out. Next chapter will be put up on March 8****th****. But I just might update early if I get 5 good reviews. And now as it is a snow day and I have off from school, I is going to go watch Junjo Romantica all day ^^ Bis Dann!**


	8. Disguise, confusion, and The Superior

**Ah! Already at chapter 8. Time flies so fast ^^. What's new…Sora left for Florida (but by the time you read this she will be back) so Riku is getting increasingly needy. (Btw these are real people; I just use their nicknames for the sake of anonymity.) (and Riku is needy, is code for "I'm the needy one")I haven't seen my Saix is a looong time and that makes me sad **** Also! Saix has a brother who is Demyx and his birthday is on March 5****th****, so I hereby dedicate this chapter to Dem-Dem! *glomps* Happy Birthday from the Superior! (Yes, I am my social groups Xemnas, now if only I could get Sora and Riku to stop calling me 'broken spoon' -.- )**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

"Whew! Done!" 2 hours and one can of hairspray later and I was finally done with Saix's disguise. The only thing that had really needed to be done was to change his hairstyle a bit, but I tell you, it put up a fight. I sighed again. _One battle won! I'm kinda surprised that he let me do this…I really thought he would just say something like "I am a prestigious member of the Organization, which runs on the foundation of operating in the shadows. I need no disguise."…I wonder if the fans would be mad at me for changing his looks…Probably but oh well. _I stood up and handed Saix a pile of clothes.

"Here you go. You can change into these, I'll be downstairs."

Sax looked at me as if to say, _"Why should I?" _

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to be recognized on the street and mobbed by dozens of crazed fangirls?"

I'm not sure if that remark worked, but I left without finding out. While Saix was in the hospital I had thoroughly explained the dangers of what would happen if he were to be recognized, especially by fangirls. There are three types of fangirls, categorized by yours truly. The Ordinary, garden-variety fangirl, someone who just really liked whatever she was into. The Dedicated fangirl, one who would always talk about what she was a fangirl of, one step above the Ordinary fangirls. And then, then there were the Extreme fangirls. These are the girls you see at concerts getting dragged away by security. The girls whose room is covered with merchandise, and all she ever talks about is (insert object) this and (insert object) that. The dangerous ones.

My mind was beginning to wander. First from thoughts of fangirls, then to dinner tonight. _Should I make something special? I mean it is his first day out and about in the world, do Nobodies even eat? _My thoughts were then interrupted by Saix stepping out of the bathroom.

I stared. I'm certain I stared A LOT. But an artist gets to admire her handiwork right?

Saix was dressed pretty simply, just a long sleeve black shirt and dark jeans. Not much of a difference, but once you got to his face; there was no way you could be looking at the same person. His hair had given me a little trouble, but with some coaxing I got the spiky pieces in the back to hang on the sides of his face. I hadn't really done anything else with his hairstyle, but for extra measure I had dyed the tips black. Hopefully that would convince people he was just a punk. The hair around his face was just right to hide his elf ears.

_Perfect! _

"That's perfect!" I smiled up at Saix, "Oh, and don't worry. The hair dye will come out after a few washes."

I must say that Saix looked…hot. He was a pretty cool character in the game. Most people were swayed by his cold personality and thought of him as frightening. But to me he was…special I guess. With my attitude over the past few months, I wouldn't be surprised if people identified us as kindred spirits.

"I must question your logic, why must I wear this if I am not going outside?"

I smiled. "Au contraire, mon ami, I have to go shopping for dinner and this is the perfect time for you to get a hands on look at my world. Consider is reconnaissance."

"That is intriguing, although I must inform you that Nobodies do not require sustenance from food. We are…eternal beings."

I felt a sudden shiver go down my spine. _What was that? _

I looked at Saix, and apparently he had noticed it too. He was staring into space with a disturbed look on his face. I had seen every Saix cut scene from all the Kingdom Hearts games and I knew all of his expressions. Bored, irritated, sarcastic and berserk. But this one was different. Wonder, which actually looked... I let my gaze linger on him. _That's…strange. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**SAIX POV**

_There is something strange happening here. Of that there is no doubt. Am I…_

I let that thought trail off. Something was happening to me, and it had started the minute I came into contact with that girl. I found myself reliving the memories of my past, when I still had feelings. I began dwelling on my lost emotions, a little too much for my comfort. What had just happened, however, was another thing entirely.

_For whatever reason, the thought of eternity makes me…feel. But that is impossible. It is just the ghost of what once was._

What was disturbing for me, was that I had uttered the word _eternal _with, feeling.

"Uhhh, I'll go get my keys." The girl turned around but stopped. "Oh! Before I forget, put these on. I imagine they'll hide your eyes and scar adequately." She offered a small smile, the corners of her mouth just barley touching the edges of her pink blush, then disappeared around the corner. I took advantage of the opportunity alone and held my hand against my empty chest. 

_Nothing…as I expected. Why was I even expecting anything?_

I ignored yet another pang of…whatever it was. _There is nothing there to ignore. I am imagining things. _ I looked down at the object the girl had handed me. They were glasses, only thicker and black. _She said these would hide my scar. _I put them on my face; there was a small mirror on the wall. _The girl was right_, all that was visible of my scar was the very ends. My eyes were completely hidden.

Footsteps echoed. There was a flash of blonde in my peripheral vision. "Aha! I was right!" The girl was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked rather smug, for someone who just picked out the right pair of eyewear.

"Yes, it would appear these…"

"Sunglasses"

"...Sunglasses, are an adequate form of concealment."

"Well of course they are! C'mon if we linger the store'll get crowded."

Before I could protest, the girl had grabbed my sleeve and was towing me out the door.

_This impudent little-! Did she not learn from observation that I dislike being touched? I wonder sometimes if she is alright in the head._

There was nothing I wanted to do more now than chop her hand off. But in keeping with the fact that I owe her my existence, I simply grabbed her wrist and forced it away from me. Not all that gently though. She looked back at me over her shoulder with wide eyes, then just shrugged and continued advancing on the door. I followed.

_In any case, I am not to waste my thoughts on silly reminiscing. I must focus on gathering information and uncovering how exactly to leave this place. I must return, no matter what. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kingdom Hearts. The very reason for this Organization's existence was hanging above us finally. However, if we had hearts, this moment would be soured by the absence of Number. VII. According to the testimonies of Number's. II, III, and X, Saix had finally snapped and let out his pent up frustrations upon the drunken three. _Which is strange in itself. We cannot feel so therefore why would he be capable of frustration. _Whatever had happened triggered something somewhere, and in a flash of light VII was gone. The only thing left at the scene were pitiful drops of blood.

_Whatever the reason, I cannot afford to lose a member like this. Saix is still valuable to my cause, he must be brought back. _

Eleven dark corridors appeared as the remaining Organization stepped out of them and onto their respective seats in the Meeting Room. I paused…then addressed the lot of them,

"As some of you are already aware, we have encountered a dilemma. Through whatever means, it seems that Number. VII, Saix, has disappeared. Whether it be that he was taken, or accidental travel, he must be found and returned to us."

I turned to face the smallest of us. "Zexion, do the writings of your Lexicon explain anything pertinent to this situation?"

"Yes Superior. From the manner that Number's II, III, and X describe his disappearance, I suspect that he has been transported past the boundaries of the worlds and has entered an entirely different dimension. That would explain why he has not found a way to return, inter-dimensional travel is inaccessible to us from our dark corridors. However it seems that we would be able to take a small team there using a very old and powerful spell. It does not guarantee a return, but I believe us capable of finding the entity behind this and using it to send us back."

_This is working out rather well. _

"Very well. Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, you shall be the ones sent on this mission, the rest of you are to perform business as usual. Dismissed."

_This will not hinder our goal. I will not allow it. But…this may prove to be useful. To me._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

In my dream, I saw hearts.

Lots of them, floating up into the air. Oh God, I was having another picture attack.

_Please…don't let me see that again. _

The first thing I saw was Saix, just Saix, but there was something off about him. A faint glimmer of light coming from his chest, like light through the water. Then there was the rest of the Organization, they were smiling.

_But that's not possible._

Then it switched and there was Xemnas, he stood and his Ethereal Blades appeared. I watched as he attacked an unseen enemy, but he looked…absolutely filled with rage.

Xigbar and Xaldin stood on a mountain overlooking a valley filled with trees.

_That isn't any of the worlds…_

As usual, they kept coming, and also as usual I heard that roar in my mind. The pictures came and it got louder and louder until I felt ready to drop like a fly. Then my eyes opened as I awoke safely in my bed.

The room was dark, as I had left it. I sat up, my body was covered in sweat. My T-shirt clung to my skin, soaked through and damp. I was panting heavily, and I had a headache.

_What is wrong with me? _

I felt tears on my face, I hugged myself as they kept coming.

_What is wrong with me?_

**DO NOT BE ALARMED! I HAVE NOT LOST MY MIND! I know you are all thinking the same thing, "She's updating early!" Well my lovable little fans, I happen to be updating early because as I mentioned before IT'S DEMYX'S BIRTHDAY! Updating today is just by request of Axel-chan (who is also Saix but I will refer to her as Axel so as to not confuse you all) I'll be writing a very special Demyx's Birthday one-shot, but I don't know how long it'll be and when I can get it up. Furthermore, some of you may be readying your pitchforks and torches and coming to storm my house because I didn't explain the cliffhanger ending of Chapter 6. Well my friends, all that chiffhanger-ness will be revealed…at the Big Flashy Climactic Ending. Love to all that sent me reviews, I love getting' em so Keep 'em coming! Also, looking back on Chapter 1, I realize I went REALLY OOC with Saix and for that I apologize. I think I'll re-write it….Bis Dann meine Freunde!**


	9. Targeting, rescue, and The Odd One Out

**So my beloved minions, did you miss me? ^^ I certainly missed this story for a while there, I was completely stuck on how to begin. But luckily my good friend Sora (scarletrose93) helped me out there ^^ I'll tell you something, I may be a slow writer, but I didn't even start this chapter until Saturday! I know, I'm lazy, but hey I was swamped with stuff to do. I know you don't want to hear me whine about my schedule, so I'll shut up now and start writing ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER- the only thing I own is Shilo, Alec, etcetera. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi would not exist :P**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

"…School?"

I sweat dropped. _Sigh, I should have guessed that he's not very familiar with schools. But he was a kid at one point so this doesn't make much sense. Oh well. _Today was Monday, also known as icky-est day of the week. A school day. _I really hope he can handle himself for six hours… _

"Yea, school. It's a place that kids are require to attend for 12 years or so. They stick you in stuffy rooms and educate you on…well a lot of things. Math, Science, English…"

"Hmm." Saix just sort of hummed.

_I guess I'm not getting much out of him for a while. _

I'm not sure why, but ever since the day we went shopping, Saix kinda stopped talking. All I ever got out of him were monosyllabic answers, and he spent a lot of time in his room. I guess he was busy researching the world or something, I did have a computer in there. But there was something else, different. His voice had gone to barley above monotone, and he just exuded this aura of bland depression. It gets me worried. A lot.

For a while the only sound was the scrape of my fork resonating around the kitchen. Saix wasn't eating, he didn't have to, he just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed, deep in thought again.

_Why is this bothering me? It's not like I didn't expect it. Besides, he's a Nobody, and definatly not like Demyx._

I finished my bite of scrambled eggs and dumped the plate in the sink. Saix opened his eyes slightly, and they followed me around the kitchen as I went about gathering my books.

"School days run for about six hours, so I should be home around 2:15, 3:00 if Mrs. Atkinson needs help watering the greenhouse again. You can go outside, just be careful. Also, my neighbors might come over feed Baron so…make nice please?"

I received a curt nod. Saix's eyes slid shut again.

I stood for a second, _C'mon Shi! Snap out of it. This isn't a big disappointment. _

"I'm going." I said as I turned the doorknob. He didn't move. I let the door shut behind me, and I didn't look back.

"Damn silent…can't even…recluse…wait, why am I mumbling? Oh whatever."

I started walking down the road toward school. It was only five minutes by foot, so I didn't take my car, that would be just stupid. However, the temperatures were not very cooperative with manual commuters. "Damn it all, it's freezing!" True, before I left the thermostat read around 28 degrees. The time around Christmas was always brutal. It was also partially my fault I was freezing, I was wearing a skirt.

_Christmas…I wonder if I should even celebrate this year. I'm sure Dane'll want to get me something. Should I get him a gift?_

Before I thought about to which "him" I was referring…

"Hey Devil!"

I turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, _speaking of devils,_ "Dane! What took you so long?"

My only friend smiled, "Whaat? Miss me already? Don't you have your mysterious blue haired visitor to keep you company?" He winked.

"Oh shut it. He's free to do whatever he wants, this arrangement isn't permanent anyway."

"Hmmm," Dane's expression turned sly, "sounds like somebody's sour this morning. If your eyes get any scarier people might really think you're a devil."

I blushed. Not a lot of people liked me at school, for various stupid reasons. I didn't like sports; I'm not all that talkative, etc… So they wasted no time in conjuring rumors that I was really a devil come from Hell to torture them all. It was just a play on my last name 'Dyavol' which means 'Devil' in Russian. I got a lot of crap from that. One time a few girls from my class cornered me and warned me not to 'go near their boyfriends.' What a load of bull.

I turned and punched Dane in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" He pouted, looking absolutely stupid. That made me smile. "Jeez, do you have to make that face?"

"Yes, it annoys you."

"Hmmmmmm."

I would probably equate Dane with the strong, sarcastic type. He was a popular enough person, and he was also nice and handsome to boot. He saved my ass once when I was being harassed by some idiot juniors. We became friends when he transferred here freshman year, he didn't know all the rumors about me, but when he did he still stood by me. I think of him as like a big brother.

We were passing a lot more cars now, most of them filled with kids. A Honda went by blasting some kind of obnoxious rap music at full blast. I didn't have to look to know the person driving was the resident gang leader. Since the school was smack dab in the middle of the suburbs, most kids walked to school. But not in the winter, Dane and I were two of a dying breed of active children who saw fit not to waste gas on any walk ranging from 5 to 30 minutes.

The school was now in sight. I could see the routine traffic congestion around the front parking lot beginning to pile up. A gaggle of cheerleaders were lounging by the front gate eyeing the guys that walked past. Most of them were sluts, not to go with a stereotype, but I knew that maybe three were decent people. Of course they were still regular conformist teenagers, so they avoided me as well. Each and every one of them glared at me as I walked through the door, along with the people who weren't looking scared.

_I really can't catch a break, can I?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SAIX POV**

_I believe my lack of emotion is beginning to agitate the girl. Well, not my fault. _

True, the girl was showing signs that something was bothering her. Of course all normal humans are wary of us Nobodies. We are unnatural, not meant to exist. Their hearts sense that we feel nothing ad they avoid us for their own protection. It is something the Organization had come to deal with over our many years.

_But, then there is that problem of mine. The memories I have of feelings, may just be becoming more than simply memories. I've spent all this time studying these "video games" for any mention of this phenomenon, but nothing comes up. Think, what information are you missing? _

"_They never really stopped…but about a month ago, they…changed."_

_Of course._

I nearly jumped from the weight of this revelation.

_The girl, when she spoke to the doctor at the hospital. She mentioned an occurrence inside her that had changed. Luckily they did not know I could hear them._

I mentally went through the conversation I overhead again.

"_Changed? What do you mean Shilo?"_

"_Well…normally I just saw…them. But a month ago, I started seeing different things. You won't believe me if I told you what I thought."_

"_Shilo, when have I ever blown you off?"_

_She sighed. "True. Alright, promise you won't laugh, or stick me in the mental ward."_

"_I promise."_

"_Mhm. Well the first time they changed was about a month ago. At first, all I saw was…them. But now I see things that…technically…haven't really, happened. Yet."_

"_You mean…the future?"_

"_Yea, that's what I think it is. I started thinking that after I saw two commercial airplanes, and an explosion. The next day was 9/11."_

"_This is…unreal. Shilo…what you're claiming, could certainly be just…a misconception at best. I mean-"_

"_I knew it; I should have known nobody would listen to me. Sorry to bother you with this Uncle Alec."_

"_No, that's not what I meant Shi! Look…I don't know, whether this is brought on by stress or if it's real, but…I'm sorry."_

_There was a pause. "Yea. Sorry I overreacted."_

"_Don't be."_

The rest was simple emotional talk. I had heard all I needed to hear in the first few lines. _So this girl can see the future? She may be able to help me then. _

I looked at the clock _3:30. It would seem something has kept her late. _She had said that even she would be late it would be only until 3:00. Without thinking about it, I stepped out of the house and began advancing in the direction the girl had left this morning. _If she insists on being late, it appears I must fetch her myself. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

"Hey, get her!"

_Great. This is just what I needed today. A chase._

My shoes hit the pavement at a mile a minute as I speeded down the street. My pursuers, two idiot boys, were hot on my trail. Unfortunately for me, they were on the track and field team so I had little to no chance of outrunning them. Just as we left the border of school property, I felt a strong arm go around my wait and halt my forward sprint. Another hand covered my mouth. Pain exploded in the pit of my stomach as a fist connected with my flesh. I wanted to scream out in pain.

"Bitch! You think you can go around telling people I take drugs? Huh?"

I fell silent. After the first blow had stunned me, the boys had dragged me past the tree line out of sight of by passers. The best I could do now was sit back and take it. This had happened before, people heard rumors going around about themselves and "traced" it back to me. I was just an easy target. I could deal.

"What? You gonna give us the silent treatment? This ought 'a make ya squeal!"

Blow after blow came down on my stomach. I could feel my skin beginning to bruise, but still I refused them even a whimper. This guy was strong; two punches like the first one almost had me on the ground.

_I am strong, I will not scream. Even so…nobody would hear it. I will not scream. I must not-_

Suddenly, the blows stopped. I heard a surprised yelp and the sound of a fist connecting with flesh, then of a body connecting with a tree. The arms roughly released me and the boy they belonged to shoved me away.

"Hey! Who the Hell are you?"

My rescuer stepped out of the shadows, and all I could do was stare.

"I really think that is none of your concern, you pitiful human."

"Pitiful?" My attacker was turning red with rage. He screamed a battle cry as he ran at the figure, fists flying. He simply grabbed one of the boys uncontrolled fists as it came at him. With a resounding thud, the boy hit the ground. Nothing but a sad whimper escaped his lips before he fell unconscious.

I looked up, though the swimming red, a hand materialized in my vision. "In your present condition, I suggest you take it."

There was a pause, neither of us spoke. Time slowed to a standstill, and all I could do was stare up at him. When time restarted, I felt a warm hand envelope mine and heave me on my feet.

_Finally._

Saix stared at me. I stared at him, but only for a second. In the next second, I stumbled forward and threw my arms around his neck. I felt Saix tense up, preparing to shove me off, but I tightened my grip until I was certain he couldn't breathe. I was crying now, for the second time I was crying in front of the last person I wanted to see my tears. But unlike with Uncle Alec, this time I didn't hold back. This time the full extent of my feeling poured out of my eyes in salty tears. I sobbed and cried, burying my face in Saix's neck. In between my gasps for breath, I found the words I had hoped to say for a long, long time.

"This is…the first time, anybody's…ever, saved me."

I was losing strength fast. My knees began to wobble and my death grip on Saix's neck loosened. But just as I began to slide earthward, Saix's arms lifted from his sides and went around my back. We stayed like that, for a while. With him supporting me, and I leaning on him.

_It's so…warm. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_That girl. She must have been suffering silently for so very long. I wonder…_

Even without a wind-chill, temperatures outside of the house were well below 40. Each breath I took stung in my lungs as I inhaled. The cold was…invigorating. Most would say unbearable, not the night for brooding on the back porch, but tonight's full moon removed that effect.

"Hey."

She approached from behind, mirroring my position. Elbows on the railing, looking up at the sky.

"Beautiful. The moon." She sounded wistful.

"Yes. Yes it is."

A pause ensued. I wonder, why had she come out here?

"Look, I know you probably won't answer me in more than three syllables, but for some reason…I feel like you're the person I should tell."

_Hmmm, so she came here to confide in me._

She took a deep breath, and let it out just as slow. "Two years ago, I wasn't living in this city, I lived in Washington D.C. I had a mother, father, a big brother, and my baby sister, Lauryn. Twenty-three months ago, my big brother left the family. Apparently we were "smothering him"." She paused I looked over and saw immense sadness reflected in her eyes.

I waited; she did not speak for a long while, then…

"And one year ago, I came home from a date to find my parents and Lauryn dead on the living room floor. Stabbed to death, all of them."

I raised an eyebrow. There was something rising in my chest. It was familiar to me, and it brought about each and every memory of pain and death I possessed. It took much of my self control to remain still. She continued.

"After that, I couldn't trust anyone ever again. The police identified the killer as an Al Qaeda agent. His mission was to eliminate my father, because he worked for the FBI and was trusted with some kind of information. According to their killer, he refused to give it up until my mother and sister were already dead. He loved his country more than he loved us."

She paused, I took in what she has said.

_Her family was murdered. That would explain the master bedroom decoration. Baby items, for her little sister. She couldn't have given them away._

"I was relocated here as part of the Witness Protection Program. For the first month or so, I lived with an FBI agent. But then, the Al Qaeda agent turned up dead in a suicide bombing. I was given the choice to return to my home in D.C, but I stayed here. I never wanted to go back to that place again. Uncle Alec moved here to be closer to me. In fact he legally adopted me, but he knows that I'm not quite ready to live like a family again yet, so I have my house and he has his. I know it doesn't seem like it at first, but all this…it's just so overwhelming. Ever since that day, I'll have sudden fainting spells. I see pictures, of them.

I feel like I have to put up a face in front of other people. To most, I'm the cold and distant weirdo. To Dane, I'm the misunderstood. And to you…well, I don't know. But the point is, after that, I kept being targeted. By bullies, by gossip-y moms, by anybody really. I no longer have the strength to fight back, so I just sat there and took it. I never told anybody this, but throughout all the crap I've been through, every day, I was desperately wishing that somebody would come and save me. I wished, and hoped, and prayed through the attacks like earlier, that somebody would find me, and rescue me."

She turned her head, and I was forced to meet her gaze. Her eyes though naturally kind, belied a deep sadness and pain. One that would never go away for all her life. _This girl had felt pain that most humans never feel in their lifetime. She has went through countless beatings, all with a look of indifference. _

"And today, that is exactly what you did. You saved me, after all this time wishing, someone finally saved me."

She gave me a sad smile, and turned away again. Looking back up at the stars.

_This girl…_

"Shilo."

Now I could tell I had surprised her. Her head turned back around faster than it had before. He eyes, were a bit wider than before.

"You go through all this pain and suffering with nothing but a look of indifference. I must disagree with you. I do not…remember much about what a normal human life is like, but I do know that to do what you do, takes an amazing amount of inner strength. You are strong, in a way."

Shilo did not speak. She stared up at me, looking slightly amazed. Then she gave a small laugh and surprised me in turn. With one fluid movement, she leaned up and quickly pressed her lips against my check. Then in a split second before I had even turned around she was back to where she was before. Quietly gazing skyward, with a much happier smile gracing her features.

"Thank you…Saix."

_This girl…Shilo. _

For a long time, we remained still. Gazing up at the brilliant full moon. All the while, I was silently battling my memories, for the remains of my emotion had come back, much, much stronger than before.

"Beautiful."

**I AM SOOOO SOORRRYYYY! *bows repeatedly* I know it's only a day late, my faithful readers, but still, I have neglected my schedule. BUT I HAVE A REASON SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! You see, these past few weeks I have been suffering from something we all go through, sleep deprivation. I barley manage 5 hours a night, and during the day I'm usually preoccupied with homework or some other stressor that takes regular naps out of the question, so yesterday I had to face facts, I was too sleep deprived to think straight, let alone write, so I napped ALL DAY and now here I am, desperately making it up to you with an extra long chapter, and fluff! (Thank TanglepathTwelve for requesting it, I was getting around to it eventually, but she is totally the inspiration behind this plot twist.) Also an excuse for my tardiness is that Fanfiction decided to be evil and give me an error message every time I tried to update, nd apparently this was a widespread problem for a lot of authours, but now it's fixed ^^ keep the reviews comin' I love 'em! Gryphon-icefire, thank you sooooooo much! Your reviews always make me LOL. ^^ In other news, I JUST BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS: 358/2! This might not be a big accomplishment for you, but for me this is the first video game I ever played start to finish. I'm still on level 1 of CoM because the gameplay is suckish, and my friend needs to lend me KH1 once she's finished. So, see ya at Chapter 10! GO TEAM SAIX!**


	10. A visit, cruel, and a rude awakening

**Enter the Luxy chapter! ^^ Not much to say in the author's note except I'm REALLY happy Fanfiction is fixed ^^ Also, I just discovered Rise Against 3 I haven't loved a band this much since Green Day or Avenged Sevenfold. Oh! If you like Organization XIII and Final Fantasy then go to DemyxTime's T-shirt store, ParleProductions. They have a US and a UK store and their shirts are funny as Hell XD Pufferfish?**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vehicles whizzed by at what was certainly a breakneck pace. In the air the only sounds were of horns, people, and the occasional air vent. Everywhere you looked there were people. They flooded the streets and filled the air with their mindless chatter. Then, there was the smell. That God-awful industrial smell.

Xigbar's hand came down on Zexion, "What? Don't like the smell shortie?"

Zexion scowled, "Don't hold your breath, Xigbar. You might just find it as repulsive as I do."

"Doubtful."

As Xigbar and Zexion argued, a shape much larger detached itself from the alley wall.

"Quit pestering each other, we have a mission."

Xaldin towered over the two, especially Zexion like the skyscrapers surrounding them.

"Are you saying we aren't focused? As if."

"Well then I expect you start showing it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO POV**

The timing was perfect. At the time of dawn, I had woken up knowing today would be a perfect day to do this. Outside, the world was still dark, but there were the beginnings of light creeping up on the horizon. I didn't have much time, so this must be done quickly. I knew that I would have a very hard time convincing him, Hell, I was going to have to survive this first. _I wonder why I'm even taking the deadly path. _But my resolve was iron. _This way is just going to be more interesting, not to mention fun. _There he was, lying totally unprotected on top of the covers, still in his clothes. Just one more step…I pounced.

"SAIX WAKE UP!"

I sprang across the room and landed square on Saix's chest, straddling him at the elbows. His golden eyes flashed open in an instant, and I made sure to plaster on my face the biggest, most innocent grin in my arsenal. I hoped this would lessen the blow to come.

"C'mon! It's morning and I wanna go somewhere and you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Saix stared at me, his face starting to look angry. "I think not. Now you will get off of me before I make you move."

I grinned, "Is that a threat? Well, I think I could take you Fairy Boy."

He was angry now, I could tell. I started to fidget, thinking maybe jumping on him wasn't the best idea. But too late, the thought had only crossed my mind when Saix decided, he'd had enough. With just one move on his part, our positions had been reversed and _I _was now pinned on the bottom with Saix looming over _me_.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You said you could hold your own against the Second in Command of Organization XIII?"

I looked down, looked back up. I didn't say anything for a second. I just gave it time, then, I hit him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this kinky Saix. What's next? Am I stripping?"

Immense satisfaction. I watched with a smug heart as he turned about two shades of red. Though out of character for him, it just made it all that much sweeter watching him snap up, lose his balance, and fall right off the end of the bed. _Wow, I thought Saix was mean. But here I just watched him get so embarrassed he lost his balance. Something fishy is going on here._

I bounced off the bed and headed downstairs. "Yes, that is what I said. And judging by your reaction, I think I just beat you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SAIX POV**

Following my, I shudder to say, defeat, Shilo had me packed into a car and we were now exactly 30 minutes down the road. With one stop at a flower shop to buy a dozen hydrangeas. She had still not told me where we were going, nor for what purpose. Even after much interrogation she refused to say a word. The only hint was that "somebody wanted to meet me."

_What could she be planning? The possibilities of this person being friend rather than foe are greatly in favor of the latter, but the chance still exists that this meeting will be in illwill…what are you saying? All this girl has proven to be is simply naïve. Besides, her family was murdered by evil. Why would she consort with it?_

"Ooh! We're here!"

The car shuddered to a stop and died as she cut the power. I stepped outside to encounter the sharp bite of the cold weather, but that had lessened with the clear sky and lack of wind-chill. Plus the fact I was wearing a jacket had an effect. I looked around to locate where she had gone off to, however just over the hill, I saw the true nature of this place. It was not a building that she had brought us to, or a park.

We were at a cemetery.

_A cemetery. I can only think that this must be where her dead kin is interred. _

She was at the hill's summit, eagerly beckoning me. "Come on Saix! It's just a little bit farther!"

I followed at my own pace, passing the graves with a medium gait, compared to her energetic hop. At the top of the hill, I saw her skipping over to two graves set apart from the others under a large weeping willow. I approached the site with mild interest. The girl had her back to me and was facing the graves, but she looked behind and smiled at me when she heard my approach. I was able to see the script on the front of the graves now.

**Micheal James Dyavol**

**January 10, 1959-December 20, 1999**

**Beloved Father, Husband, and Paladin**

**Lyla Catherine Dyavol**

**August 30****th****, 1960-December 20, 1999**

**Mother to three, sister to all**

**Forever with her baby girl**

"These are my parents. Lauryn was buried in my mothers arms." She said to me. I kept silent as she went on, now addressing the graves.

"Hi mom, hi daddy. And of course Lauryn. It's been exactly one year since you guys died. Time flies right?" She smiled. "I'm doing fine, everybody still hates my guts but I don't mind…I brought somebody with me, he's…special. He's not from here, but don't worry, nobody's going to catch on."

She turned and motioned for me to step up next to her. I declined, staying exactly where I was standing. This made her pout and gesture harder, throwing in motions for "you" "come here" and "strangle".

_Sigh, why must she expect me to be so complacent? I might as well humor her._

I stepped up and she smiled.

"This is Saix, yea the video game character. Funny thing, I actually saved his life. So…"

The girl proceeded to talk endlessly to the gravestones, as if they were her flesh and blood family. She spoke about me, about everything that had happened in the past year, the state of her uncle, and so on. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she slowed down.

"So…I really miss you guys. But I think…I'm gonna be okay. I mean…..I'm not alone, anymore."

That last part made me think. Her voice was now soft, and quiet. He face had become a mask akin to indifference, but this one letting pass just enough expression to show that she looked, somewhat sad. Slowly, she laid down the flowers, six each, on the graves. I stood, and she stood for minutes on end. She might have been observing a moment of silence for the dearly departed, but I was observing simply a silent moment.

_This affair does not concern me. I am simply stuck with this girl until I am able to leave. _

True, a cruel thought to be having. But to one with no emotion, this make a difference naught.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mean Saix! I know, short chappie is short but oh well. I have a lot of stuff going on right now and tons of events to plan so I wasn't able to start writing until like yesterday. I promise, I'll throw you guys more than a dry bone later on, the story is just getting good ;)**

**So, in author news, I just went to Distant Worlds in NYC with friends of mine, and I have to tell you…OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE MOST EPIC EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE! It's a concert of Final Fantasy music and this was the first time it's been to North America. I'll bet you West Coasties are jealous XD For the encore they played Sephiroth's Theme which is totally cool because I LOVE SEXYROTH! And the audience was the chorus! ^^ Also, I got confirmation from my dad, I will be attending Otakon 2011 this year, making it my second Otakon! ^^ I'm psyched. I'll be going as Germany from Hetalia day 1, Germany AND Xemnas for day 2, and hopefully The Yaoi Fairy for the final day XD so if you happen to be attending, ask around for ClaymoreKaede! See ya guys next update, Review!**


	11. a choice, hugs, and somthing in the air

**So a lot of you may have been surprised at Saix's sudden change in attitude last chapter, excellent! ^^ You see, keeping people in character is important to me as a writer, and after beating 358/2, I realized that Saix was a lot meaner than I thought, so I let his true colors show. As you all should know, Saix is an expert in knowing how to injure a heart…**

"Saix."

The blue haired man turned at the mention of his name. We were back in the car, a cramped space, and I was pretty sure I was doing 60 on a 50mph highway. But it didn't matter right now. The worst thing that could happen was I would get pulled over. It wasn't important at the time. What was important is what I am about to say.

_Come on, buck up._

"Saix…you've been hiding something from me, haven't you?"

He paused.

"So, you finally caught on."

I was a bit shocked.

"You say that like I'm dense or something."

"No, simply slow in the matter of noticing your surroundings."

I tightened my grip on the wheel. _This just might disprove my theory. Why is he being mean all of a sudden? ….No, not mean. _I realized, _just normal._

"…I'm not going to tell you not to be mean, because that's just you. But what I will say is that there is something wrong with you here. The way you acted the first few weeks, wasn't at all what I expected. You were a lot nicer than your persona in the games. You were patient, and maybe even a little kind."

"How do you know I wasn't just reserved?"

I thought, grasping the words in my head. "Your eyes. That time on the stairs when you were telling me about eternity as a Nobody, you were speaking with feeling. Something about your voice made me feel sad for you, and your eyes betrayed you. Even this morning, I expected you to simply retort with some snide comment but you got totally flustered. That's not you. "

Saix eyed me. I had the feeling he was sizing me up in his head, re-profiling me from annoyance to threat.

"I will admit, you are smarter than I thought. I had thought you mad missed that little incident" He paused. "True, ever since I arrived at your residence after my hospitalization, a change has occurred. I find that I still do not necessarily feel, but my memories of emotion haunt me. They come back to me tenfold."

_Memories._

"And you wouldn't be telling me this now if you thought I was of no help to you?"

_Well of course I'm of no help. I'm just the girl who's putting him up while he's stuck here._

"Sorry. Lemme guess, your memories are now interfering with the coherent thought process and you feel you have to tell me due to circumstance or else I'll start crying."

_Where did this angst come from? _

"…No. As a matter of personal assumption, I do believe that you may yet be of some use, to me."

I paused, taking it in. _He thinks I'm useful?_

"Assumption?"

"Yes. That day when you fainted, I overheard your conversation with your uncle. I believe that whatever it is you are seeing may be of use in explaining the phenomena of my memories, as well as my arrival and eventual departure at this world."

_So…he just wants to use the visions I see when I faint. I'm not sure if that should be insulting or not._

My thoughts were a jumble at this point. I was getting increasingly confused, slightly annoyed, and a bit flattered at the same time. This constitutes me falling down the abyss that is my mind wildly grasping for a ledge while trying to get my thoughts in order. Thankfully, a ledge was found, in the form of a shrill ring.

_BRRRIIINNGGG!_

"Oh! Crap that's my phone."

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and fished a cell phone out of my pocket. The caller ID read Uncle Alec.

"Hey."

"Shilo, I think I've figured out your visions."

"Oh…Oh! Wow, umm, can you give me the short version, I'm kinda driving."

"I thought you might be. Did you already…y'know, go and visit them?"

I paused. "Yea…yea, I did. Did you?"

"Not yet, I've been busy today. Listen, I can't really explain it over the phone, but come and stop by the hospital. If you can that is."

"Yea, I'm actually right about to pass it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright, bye." The line went dead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_My plan is moving forward. I wonder how it will turn out, now that I've told her. _

The girl had gone into the hospital at which her Uncle worked, so I was left alone. Alone to contemplate the next step.

_It should be little trouble convincing her to help me. I appealed to her logical side. However this predicament of her loneliness might get in the way. If she decides that she does not want me to leave her back at a loner's life, my plan will be compromised. This could prove, annoying. _

_Sigh._

_How troublesome it is, to have feelings._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Shi! There you are! Well then, come on in, have a seat and I'll tell you all about my breakthrough."

"Thanks." I sunk down in one of the chairs. Uncle's office looked very dark, the sun removed from the window. "So what is it that you found?"

"Ahh. As I said, I've found something interesting. I'll give you the dumb version-"

"Hey!"

"Huh? Oh! My apologies, I didn't mean you were dumb kiddo." Uncle smiled.

"Nyea." I said, making a face. It was silly, the way we acted with each other. More like siblings than uncle and niece. I've kept him at a distance since my parent's death, but being able to go back to this so easily? I can only say I'm blessed.

"So, back to what I was saying. I went back into your files from before and studied them. I looked at your MRI's, brainwave printouts, the whole shebang over and over again until I found something interesting I missed before."

He withdrew a file from his desk drawer. It was labeled _Resa Dyavol, Shilo. _He flipped it open to a graph of some sort.

"I thought it was weird that you didn't experience any memory loss from your episodes, so I looked at this. It was taken while you were unconscious. Notice here, this is different from what you normally see. The fact you can remember being unconscious, or even being dizzy would make most people diagnose it as a near-synoptic episode. But right here, your synapses slow."

"Synapses?"

"Electrical bursts that control brain function. Brainwaves. But anyway, I compared this with another graph of a patient with narcolepsy and look."

Uncle pulled out another graph from under the file.

"They look pretty similar."

"Exactly. What I've deduced is that your episodes weren't really fainting at all, but you sort of, rapidly falling asleep."

"Oh, so I was…asleep?"

He nodded.

"Well…that does make sense. I find now that I dream these visions a lot as well. And since I started back on a regular sleep cycle, the episodes don't happen as often. The last time was about…a week ago?" The corners of my mouth tugged upward slightly. "Lucky for me Saix caught me, or else I would've fallen down the stairs!"

"Saix…Well anyway! That's what I found. As for how that ties into your visions, that ventures into the world of psychology, and I'm just a General Surgeon. I trust that this'll be helpful?"

I nodded, quite enthusiastically I must say. "Yea! This is great, thanks Uncle Alec."

"Anytime kiddo."

I smiled. "Mhm. Well I should amscray. It's taco night and if I don't start cooking right away I won't get around to eating until late. Plus I have English first thing tomorrow and if I don't finish drafting my HuckFinn essay Ms. Dearbourn'll eat my brains for sure."

That made Uncle laugh. "Alright alright, I won't keep you. Just one more thing though,"

"Huh?" I said with my hand on the doorknob.

"That guy….be careful."

"Oh…Saix? Don' worry, I'm fine. Thanks though…for caring, I guess."

Instead of leaving, I turned around and walked over to Uncle Alec. I waited a second, then hugged him until I thought my arms would fall off.

"Hey, where'd this come from? You're not usually the huggy type."

"I dunno, I guess, I just felt you needed a hug."

Uncle laughed and hugged me back. "Well," he said, "You sure know these things."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The doorframe squealed it's high pitched noise, then swung shut with a bang.

_I really should get that fixed…_

I entered the house with only mild interest in dinner, my thoughts from earlier today replacing hunger.

_Can I do it? I mean, would I be able to help him leave forever, emotionally? _

I looked over, Saix was turned around but still I stared at his back. I never knew his shoulders were that broad.

_Why am I second guessing myself? It's not like I have special feelings for the guy…do I? _

The ponderance was heavy on my mind. What would happen if I _did _have feelings for Saix? They couldn't possibly be requited. How do you get a man with no feelings to feel?

_He did say….that his memories of feeling were haunting him. If I help him, maybe along the way I'll find out how to restore his heart! It's worth a shot. But it's risky. I don't know a lot about how Nobodies function. I could ask Uncle for the physical differences. Maybe the loss of feelings is simply psychological? Yea….I can do this!_

"Saix!"

The blue haired man turned around. I was smiling now, a very sharp turnaround from my behavior all day.

"I've decided….that I'll use these visions to help you. But…"

Saix raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"But…I'm not just going to help you leave. I'm going to help you…..try and get your heart back!"

**Well well well, talk about plot thickeners. How will Saix react to this bold declaration? Will Shilo succeed? Am I going to be stuck at my house for Spring Break? OH THE SUSPENSE! I promise fluff in later chapters, try not to inhale or you'll chock on it XD Also I have a biiig announcement. You know the Kingdom Hearts comic fandubs me and my friend aka Marluxia are doing? Well, we just uploaded out first comic! The channel is TheKHFandubs (very original and epic, I know) and the comic is called Sexman. Art by *Xemnas-Clone on Deviant art. I am proud to say that I lended my voice to both Xemnas and of course, Saix! ^^ Peace!**


	12. Whining,an attack,and unlogical thinking

**So….there isn't really a need for an author's note right not *dazed* However! For you fans of Final Fantasy 7, I made a poll. WHO DO YOU THINK IS SEPHIROTH'S FATHER? The choices are Hojo or Vincent. I KNOW that it is Vincent, although there may be no proof, had Lucretia chosen him over Hojo, Sephy would have been a kind and gentle person. Also, Hojo did not act like a father at all to Sephy. Vincent would have *nods*. I think I should start adding chibi heads onto my AN's…Oh well. I'm afraid the Xaldy part of this chapter might have the same unpleasant effect as my original first chapter did, so please PLEASE let me know if it does…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is annoying. Where do we even begin to look for the fairy boy? He's probably not even in this area for all we know!"

Xaldin twitched.

"I know! Why don't we have Emo boy sniff him out?"

Zexion grew a sudden anime vein.

"I'm bored with this. When'll you be satisfied with saying that this is a really big city and it'll be impossible to find Saix anytime soon? I wanna get some Z's. Why are all the signs in, like, not English? I thought this…New York was an American city."

_Dear God, I should give myself a medal for enduring half an hour of this. How long can Xigbar go on like this? I wonder how Xaldin's holding up. _Zexion thought. He glanced over at the Whirlwind Lancer, but found him…..in a worse state than he had expected.

_Oh….this is bad. _

The dreaded man was bent over as he walked, so his face wasn't very visible. You could, however, see his long cords of hair quake as the man began to twitch. His fists were clenched in pure anger. If there was a certain point Xaldin was able to ignore annoyances going on around him, he had just reached it.

"And another thing-"

"RAWR!"

_Oh, now he's done it. _Thought Zexion, as he turned to watch events unfold.

"I have HAD IT with your CONSTANT WHINING NUMBER II! You are not the one in charge of this mission, I am! So I highly suggest that you forget every complaint in that pea-sized brain of yours or else one of my lances just, might…slip."

Finished ranting, Xaldin turned and began the groups march again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Finally_"

"**What was that Xigbar?**" Seethed Xaldin.

"Nothing, your great leader-ness."

_Sigh…at least we can stop searching on foot. I think Xaldin is getting tired of all the human interaction this job requires. _The small group had spent the entire day following lead after false lead all over this island called New York, and were now stopped along the tree line of a forest surrounding miles upon miles of suburbs.

True to Zexion's thought, Xaldin turned and addressed the Cloaked Schemer.

"Zexion, what does that book say about helping us find Saix, where he might have appeared?"

"Hmmmmm," Zexion busied himself flipping pages. _Not here, not this, wrong subject….aha!_

"And you didn't think to ask Emonator before we walked this entire island?"

Zexion growled. "Here it is. It says that…our fellow member could have landed at any random point in the dimension,"

"Ah great!"

"_However…_" Zexion seethed in an irate tone, "it also says that…"A soul afloat between the threads of existence will have no hope of return, unless made to settle at the will of its sender, one who must be pure of heart and who must possess a pure desire."

"So we narrow our search for a needy virgin?" Xigbar tiredly quipped.

"No. I do not believe Saix could have been taken simply by somebody who meets this quota. There is another way a soul may be able to call forth others… they must be Seekers."

"Seekers?" Xaldin said, breaking his silence.

Zexion nodded. "It is a latent power that manifests itself in very few individuals. A human with a strong heart may be able to access their ability during a time of great distress. Seeking can be the power of sensing, spiritual sight, an extreme thirst for knowledge, precognition, etc… It is a power meant to direct the user off the path of self-destruction."

"So we're lookin' for a depressed chick who can….see, sense, whatever?"

Zexion twitched. "Roughly." He then turned to address the mission leader. "Xaldin, if you say Saix was wounded when he departed, that would me he was probably taken to a hospital for treatment. We can start by checking their records."

Xaldin nodded, "We will begin tomorrow. For now, rest."

Zexion turned away and headed away. After spending all day surrounded by people, he craved solidarity more than anything. It seemed to be the one thing that calmed him down, as if the absence of others was just the tonic he needed. But there was one thing dwelling on his mind as the distance between himself and his comrades lengthened, a passage that had caught his eye, about Seekers.

"_And those Seekers who bring another over the boundary of dimension may in rare cases exercise complete-"_

Suddenly, a branch snapped to Zexion's right. He whirled around, tapping into his magic of Fire and readying a defensive barrier. But all he saw was a slight twitch in the surrounding darkness. "What could-"

A shape leaped off the tree behind Zexion, and attacked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm going to…help you get back your heart!"

The room fell quiet, as if even the plants stopped breathing. Saix looked at me like, like I was crazy. The stare on his face meant only one thing, "no funny business."

_How long has it been? A few seconds…most likely. But it feels like hours. Why do I feel all jittery all of a sudden? My heart's pounding._

"Nonsense, it is impossible for a simple little girl to restore my heart, psychic or not. All you can do is put things right again, and I'm not even sure THAT'S within your capabilities."

Hearing his voice so suddenly made me jump inside my skin. The force of his intended insult was annulled only by my sheer determination.

"How do you know? You told me what you were planning instead of just using me like a tool, which shows trust, and perhaps an underlying desire not to see me hurt."

"Nobodies do not desire, and if anything my only goal is to return back to my own world. I cannot have you becoming sidetracked in some useless quest."

"Really? I would think that after only encountering hostile foes for so long you would welcome a person who wants to help you. And who knows, perhaps I really do find a way to give you your heart. I can tell you, this world is a lot more advanced technologically than your game dimension. I know people who have reversed fatal illnesses just by thinking about themselves being healthy. I promise I will help you if I also get to pursue this goal, take it or leave it."

"And if I choose to leave?"

"Where will you go? What are the chances that you will find another who believes your story; they'll think you're just some cosplayer gone mad. Life has been easy for you because I know extremely well how to hide. I did it for a whole year and I'm still in hiding! Plus I can't just let you walk out of here when I know for certain that you'll only get hurt!"

When I uttered the last words of that sentence, my voice was practically drowning out my own thoughts. Instead of waiting for Saix's answer, I turned away and bounded up the stairs towards my room…but I didn't get very far. I felt light-headed all of a sudden, and then the pain came. It was an agonizing headache…one that I knew all too well. My vision began to fade and with it, I lost all sense of balance. I slipped on one stair and came tumbling down, my head hitting the handrail on the way. I fell into something…soft, then all I could see was black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cliffhanger! I know I leave you guys with a lot of cliffhangers, but you gotta admit, they're totally epic and action packed :P I actually have a major, splitting headache as I write now and no amount of drugs or whatever seems to help. Coincidentally Riku shares the same kind of pain so we have resolved to draw what this situation would look like in the Kingdom Hearts world…once we stop feeling like our heads are about to explode…In other news, I got a reply back from the person who the last depressing AN was about, and it was very positive ^^ Sorry if I made you feel put on the spotlight or anything, *awkward silence*…..Well! I have to get back to more writing, but before I do, how do you readers think Xemnas would look in a tailcoat? I'll make a poll later. *disappears in a cloud of blue smoke*.**


	13. Dark, cold, and another Nobody

**So the final chapter that can be named with an Organization member has come…the Roxas chapter. Lol. So with all the epic reviews I am getting, I feel like I should be updating earlier, it might not help my constant sleep deprivation or the fact that I haven't touched KH2 in about a week but oh well. Speaking of which I HATE THE FREAKIN' TRON WORLD! The music is so damn annoying and the constant blur of blue gives me headaches -.- Now forget my whining because I have some fanfiction to write, enjoy. ^^ (Oh, and gryphon, quite obviously the smoke I disappear in is colored blue because I am the epic author and the laws of the universe bend to my will, MWAHAHAHA!)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Where…am I? What…? Oh._

The world was black around me. An abyss with seemingly no end, one that felt like it was getting impossibly smaller with each passing second. I was suffocating, and the spike of pain in my head drove deeper with every breath I struggled to draw. The intensity of this pain was infinitely different from my regular attack, it was stronger. So strong in fact, it made my eyes swim. _So, _I thought, _this is how it feels to die. _For I was convinced that I was finally dying. There are some things that a person just can't take, and now it seemed there was nothing left for me. At some point I simply gave up trying to fight the pain and let my muscles relax, falling to the floor I could not see.

_How could I think I would be of any help…to him…to anyone. _

They say that in the throes of death, your life flashes before your eyes, that you think about what you have done in life. But that's not true. You do not think, there are no words. You remember, and you wait. And all I found myself doing was remembering. Through the pain, I could not feel anything else. My world was made of darkness and fire. The floor of my mind felt so hot, it was ice cold. I was slowly losing myself to the pain around me, and inside me. But now, I just barely felt feather light brushes on my arms, and the sensation of being lifted into the air. I tried to remember what was happening outside my personal hell when it came flooding back to me.

_Saix._

He had caught me, had not let me fall. Even after our fight. I remembered what I had said to him last. I had revealed something I had hoped I could keep hidden. I remembered what a desperate ultimatum I had given him "let me do this or lose your one hope of returning home."

_What a cruel thing to say. _I thought. And it was. Even before the death of my family, I have become a cruel person and a coward. I pushed away the hands of others and instead held all my feelings inside. I showed those close to me a false smile, and I never once tried to get rid of that cold jewel of sadness in my heart. Instead I turned away from it like a coward. It's amazing how much I changed in just one simple year.

_I am a scar. These torturous visions are finally killing me. Saix was possibly the one person who saw my bluff…and maybe the one thing that ever made me feel different…useful. And I said something so mean._

_But…_….._I didn't mean it._

Then, I felt a rising in my chest. A click sounded somewhere in my thoughts as it all fell into place. What I wanted to do, what had to be done, and what I would not be able to do if I just gave up now.

_I always thought there was nothing left for me, but… that's not true at all. I have Uncle, and Dane, and….I'll have Saix, even if it's only for a little while. They never left._

The rising soared higher and in it I found a newborn strength. With that strength held feebly in my heart, the tiny fluttering of a bird's wings getting stronger every minute, I struggled against the crushing weight until I was bent over on one knee. I was panting for a breath, sweat breaking out on my neck and forehead. But I simply ignored the aching; my mind was consumed by this revelation. Pain is just a message, one you can ignore.

_I can't die. If I die now…I won't be able to tell Saix…that I didn't mean it. I'll never get a chance to tell him…..thank you. _

My perception of the outside world intensified, and I felt him there. His presence had not faded like I expected. A constant sensation keeping vigil by my side. Why did not matter, just the fact of _He stayed._

_I can't die…because if I do. Then I'll just be giving up!_

A tremendous wind blew around me and instantly, everything stopped. My pain faded and the world blew open like a sigh. My strength ran back to me and I could breathe again. Even the darkness seemed to brighten up a bit. Every breath I took now came easily and with such relief that I almost cried.

**Well…that took you long enough.**

…_..Huh?_

I heard….somebody speak. It wasn't just my imagination; I heard them as if a real person were standing next to me. But their voice filled the space around me. Even though the darkness stretched on forever, there was no echo.

"Ummm, what's-"

**Going on?**

"Yea…that. Look, I don't have time for guessing."

**That eager to see your boyfriend, huh? Don't worry, I know the feeling.**

"What- why- how do you-? I mean…he isn't my boyfriend, that's ridiculous! He's a Nobody, and Nobodies can't feel anything." I stammered. But I didn't sound very convincing because Mysterious Voice laughed, ever so slightly. _Jeez…even I'M not sure of my own feelings. So why am I blushing? _True, I felt my cheeks go slightly flushed. But what really rubbed me the wrong way was this voice. There was something familiar about this voice, but I just couldn't place it.

**It's alright, you need only listen first, and then you may return. **

Suddenly the air went chill. Tension coiled around me as the Voice grew serious. My own embarrassment trickled away and was replaced just as slowly with the serious air that permeated the atmosphere.

**What you see may be hard, but without this warning you will have no hope. **

Those words frightened me. The prospect of a life with no hope was scary…and far too vast. "…I understand. Show me." _Whoever this person is, apparently they can help. I can't allow myself to run anymore. _

The voice paused. **Very well**, it said**. **Then my world of black disappeared around me, and I was back in my own living room. _What? _I thought. Then I noticed figures in the corner of the room. Saix and…myself. The blue haired man loomed over me, but his face looked gentle.

**The path you have chosen will by no means whatsoever be easy. There will be times when you will doubt everything.**

Saix reached out to touch the other me, but she…I, pushed him away. The other me ran upstairs, and then the picture melted away. I was standing in my room now, my vision self was curled in the corner of my bed…Not crying, just sitting. But she looked…broken, as if everything had been taken away from her. There was shock in her…my eyes.

**And there will be times when doubting yourself will mean death. **

I was outside now, on a road in the night. Two people were kneeling on the street surrounded by strangers, but I could not who was who. One was holding the other, and I could tell…this was the moment of death for the unlucky one. Blood slowly surrounded the two in the horrific pool of red. A man in white came rushing.

**There will be forces plotting against you**

From the previous setting, it seemed like time rewound itself. Light gradually filled the world until everything was painted sunset orange. The street was now empty of onlookers and instead played host to only two. Still shrouded in black, one of the figures raised their arm shakily…gripping a pistol. The other figure was calm, I could feel it. This was nothing but another routine job to him. He coldly lifted his own weapon and spoke a single word. Just as the picture faded and I was sucked back into the world of dark, the other figure fired.

I fell, but gradually, as if I was falling through water. No sound echoed as my feet lightly touched the unseen floor. I thought this was the end, but the Voice spoke up once again. For its final words I assumed.

**And you must make the most difficult choice for yourself. Help will abandon you, and there shall be no period of grace. One option will give you happiness, and the other will slowly eat away at you, until there is nothing.**

A breeze blew in this strange world of mine, getting stronger every minute. It turned rapidly from breeze, to wind, to full out gale. I stumbled with the force it brought, struggling to keep my feet planted. The darkness was also changing; everything around me was gradually fading from black, to gray. **Go. **The Voice spoke. A white light broke out in front of me, rapidly consuming the disappearing darkness.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Who are you?"

**I am-**

The white exploded and the storm force gale finally ripped me off my balance. I tumbled through the air towards the light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Eeep!"

That girlish squeal, Zexion knew it all too well. _What in the worlds is he doing here? _Zexion lowered his lexicon, which had been poised to smash an attacker over his head…and came face to face with Demyx.

"Whoa, h…hey Zexion! Looking' lively as ever!" Demyx stammered a bit, it was obvious he knew that he was not meant to be here, and that Xaldin would be sure to enforce that fact.

"Demyx," He said, "Why are you here?"

They young Nobody flinched, stuttering a bit to make up an excuse. "Well, ah….you know how I'm normally not all that…_enthused_ to go out on missions, ah, well, this one just seemed so interesting that I thought I'd…..would you believe me if I told you I tripped and fell through your inter-dimensional thingy about a minute after you guys left?"

"No."

"Aw C'mon! I've been following you guys around all day! That's like, a lot of walking! Cut me some slack here."

Demyx pouted and made a ridiculous puppy dog face. It was extremely easy for Zexion to resist the face. But something had to be done about this situation.

_Sigh. I can't just leave him here. How he was able to follow us around all day without us catching on is beyond me. I'll let Xaldin deal with him._

"Come here. It's too late to send you back to the castle. I'll just let Xaldin deal with you."

Demyx sighed. Visible relief was written all over his face. The two began walking back to where Xaldin and Xigbar were.

_Wait… this means I'll now have to put up with Xigbar AND Demyx…why?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well, there goes Zexion's sanity. Certain people will be overjoyed to know coughgryphoncough that Zexion is still alive(?) and well! ^^ Also…as a devout Demyx fangirl, I just had to have the adorableness of Demy appear in this story! You know, sometimes I look back to the beginning AN of each chapter and I laugh. I think "wow, I should have stated this!" But whatevs. **

**Now I would like to respond to a review from **_**Crying Sage **_**that just totally put me in full on fangirl mode. SEBASTIAN IS LIKE THE PINNACLE OF SEXYNESS FOR ALL BUTLERS! Nobody does it better than Sebby. I have actually cosplayed a Kuroshitsuji character (Undertaker *squee!*) you may have seen me at Otakon…I didn't have a wig. So anyways, I am actually borrowing a tailcoat from my awesome friend who cosplays Sebastian in order to make a Demon Butler Xemnas cosplay for this year's best convention ever OTAKON 2011! **

**Also! I need luck, and lots of it. Because by the time you are reading this, I will probably be taking the stupidest test known to man…the Algebra HSA. For those homeschooled or private schooled peoples, the High School Assessments are tests in Algebra, Bio, English, and Government that you have to pass, or else you don't graduate…I happen to LOATHE math of all kinds…-.- Plus the test takes THREE HOURS! I just wanna get it over and DONE WITH and never have to look at it again XP **

**As usual, thanks a bunch for reading. Reviews are the lifestream in the Gaia of my brain so they will be treasured ^^**


	14. Thoughts, apologies, and random glomping

**There isn't really a point to an AN right here, except to thank the people who reviewed for last chappie. So, danke sehr! ^^ Also, thank you for the wishes of luck on my HSA, as it turns out, these tests are basically a joke. My Government one last semester was totally easy. Seriously, I estimate that 70% of the algebra was basic probability and reading a graph XD. But some other people got mostly like quadratic equations and actual MATH so I guess that means I'm just one lucky bitch XD**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I am-**

The white light exploded outward, swallowing me whole, while the storm gale won its battle and ripped me off my feet. _No, I need to know who you are! Wait! _

"Wait!" The world blinked back to me, and I shot up…from lying down on the couch. I was back in my own living room, this time for real. The place was eerily silent but for the sounds of the clock on the mantle. _Tick, tock, tock, tock, _I stared into space, absorbed by the abrupt change, still adjusting back from vision land like a newborn kitten in this suddenly vast world.

_What…just happened?_

"What did you see?"

I sighed. That voice echoed from behind me. The words it spoke were sharp, but they sounded like music to me. I wondered briefly when it was that I began to think that I liked his voice. My body started to turn towards that voice, but I stopped myself, instead curling up and hugging my knees.

"Getting right to the point then? No, "How are you feeling?" I said.

"That is irrelevant."

I sighed. _I did promise. _"I saw…something different. I mean normally I would just see pictures, like a movie screen in my head. But this time it was like I was actually…there."

And so I recounted my epic vision. From the somewhat embarrassing first scene, which I told with faint traces of pink on my face, to the last echoing words of the Voice. I did not tell him, however, about the things I thought before the Voice. About how I thought I was going to die…or the uncertainty of my feelings. Like hell I was gonna tell him about that. Saix just sat there and listened. He didn't interject any of his own thoughts or say anything.

'So…that's it." I said.

We sat then in a pregnant silence. I assumed that Saix was picking apart what I had told him down to the sinews to find something relevant or useful. I was just sitting there working up the nerve to bring up our conversation from before. _Ah suck it up Shilo! Since when did I become a total pansy? _I drew in a deep breath and turned around to face Saix, only to find him rising from his chair and heading for the stairs. I stood up a little too quickly and kind of hopped over to him, trying to regain my balance. "Wait! Ahh."

Luckily I caught myself and whipped back to standing square on two feet. I glanced up and looked at Saix, but found him already looking at me. _Come on, don't be such a chicken wuss. _

"Umm…about what I said earlier, where I said that…you know, I wouldn't help you? If you kept me from trying to find your heart."

He sighed. "Yes, I do."

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't mean it and it was a really stupid thing to say and also a bit cruel and if you don't want me to look for a way that's fine but I can't really just sit by here and let you walk away knowing that it won't end well! But..I'm really sorry!" I finished my sentence staring at my feet, slightly out of breath from yelling apologies like that.

"…You do not have to apologize. I knew that you would pursue the subject even if I did not feel you need to. You are most likely to fail anyway. I simply do not want you to become distracted. But if you want to apologize then…I accept. No harm done. And if you wish to attempt the impossible…so be it."

It took a while, but Saix's words finally reached my brain. When I realized through the insults that he was forgiving me, I straightened up and grinned. The without thinking about it, I jumped up and hugged the blue-haired Nobody.

"Thank you!"

I didn't wait for him to react; I just fell off of him and dashed up the stairs, hoping not to fall this time.

_Well, I've got a lot of work to do!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sigh. Now that she has focused on this, there will be no stopping her. Since when did I become so soft?_

I thought after the girl had left. In fact, I had been thinking this way since the day I saved her from those two schoolhouse thugs. _This girl has power, I can feel it. Hwever, I took a risk deciding to rely on her, and an even bigger one actually telling her of my plans. Then again, she may have figured that out on her own. But…I should take advantage of every opportunity. Luckily I have no emotions to complicate matters even further._

_Or, do I?_

_These memories, why do they haunt me so? I thought I had vowed to forget them when I joined Organization XIII. Then again, is anything ever truly forgotten? _

I began to pace around the room, letting my eyes go unfocused until the colors blurred together.

_Could it be an outside cause? I know that this girl has power, but what if she is the one causing this? _

The theory seemed viable. After all, I had never had a problem with my memories until this spiriting away. The other members looked upon me as the one devoid of everything, except for anger. That pure berserker rage defined my nonexistence after Isa was left behind, along with my heart.

As I pondered this, an obscure thought surfaced._ Perhaps…she and I are not so different. _

_But how?_

_I am willing to bet nobody knows how she acts away from the public eye, or cares. Her schoolmates view her as demonic, and they have no other knowledge of her. _

_Like me. _

_She carries a burden unnatural. She acts much more mature than others, and takes on responsibilities she should not have._

_Like me. _

_She is virtually alone._

_Like me._

I stopped myself then. "Such thoughts are foolish. In the grand scheme of things our similarities are worth nothing."

_Only how useful she proves herself. _A realization dawned on me then. _If she does prove to be more powerful than I thought…..what is to stop me from taking her back? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I feel stupid that this chapter is short, compared to what I've written in the past. But I was a tad busy this week…that and I seem to have run out of plot bunnies. I just had a vague misty idea of where I wanted this story to go, and now I need to add in some fluffy bits to pad the plot outline. This will require some serious thinking Watson! ^^ Worry not for I always keep my deadlines and I always have awesomely random surges of ideas ^^ Author out! POOF.**


	15. Thought, Sleep, and asking why

_Alright, this is…unusual?. Hmmm, uncomfortable? An overstatement…not unwelcome though. Weird, strange, freaky…_

"_Hey! I heard from Jake that he saw the devil get beat up. She didn't even flinch! That's weird, like, she didn't even feel pain!" _

"_She's a freak, what else did you expect?"_

I inwardly flinched at the memory called up.

This was troubling me. Quite recently I had noticed a change in my house guest, something that was, in two words, quite indescribable. I had been trying to place my finger on the perfect word to describe what I felt at the difference, and every time I came close, it eluded me. Here I am, washing the breakfast dishes with a practiced scowl while the magic adjective slips my mind time and time again.

_Come on! What's the word…_

I absentmindedly made slow circles around the edge of a dish. My mind was not on dishes, it was on something far more troubling. I turned my head at a snail's pace to just barely glance into the dining room, but that was enough. I met the gaze of a certain person, getting a full eyeful of the pair of honey golden irises…that were fully trained on me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, out of an unconventional mixture of fear, confusion, and excitement.

But quickly I regained my senses. I whipped my head back around and scrubbed the dish in my hands furiously, trying to cover up my own feelings of embarrassment, and the thoughts that were going through my head.

This is my dilemma.

All the time, I catch Saix staring at me. Watching TV, eating at the table, even when he passes me in the hallway. Whenever we're in the same room, I can feel him glance at me. I catch his eyes in the side of my vision sometimes, and that triggers a shiver. The first time I saw him looking at me like that was after the whole "heart' fiasco a month ago. I met his eyes and I swear, he didn't even try to look away. It was as if he was saying "Yes, I am following you in my head. How will you stop me?" I hadn't brought it up once in this whole month, and I guess I wasn't planning to. My pride prevented me from thinking that this had to do with feelings, the most likely possibility was that he was just watching for me to have another attack. After all, every time I succumbed to the visions, it meant that he would get one step closer to home, depending on what I saw. Saix never spoke of what he did with the knowledge of my visions, he kept everything he found out to himself. I had not had another episode after the Gatsby of the Voice, and nor had me or Saix felt the need to bring it up.

_Felt. That's another thing wrong. _

I was quite convinced that there was something else going on with my blue haired tenant. Everything that had happened with the Voice and my newfound fluttering of affection had brought my attention back to an incident almost four months ago. When Saix had first come to stay here, I found myself remembering what he had said on the stairs his first day here. _"We are…eternal beings." _Just the memory of it sparked a Deep Thought Session.

_I could have sworn that his voice was funny. It sounded like he was sad to be eternal. Sad, as in feeling despair. That's not possible since…he's a Nobody. But I am certain of one thing, there is something off about him. He seemed fine at the hospital, if not a little too compliant. But right after he started becoming independent I can see what affects him. A small smile here, softening eyes, or even changes in his voice. They all point to something. I have to figure out what. _

The task of doing the dishes had been practically forgotten, since deep thought pulls you away from your surroundings. Hence, this is how I failed to notice something sneaking up on me. He crept lightly, making almost no sound until he was poised in the perfect place to pounce, right behind me. This new presence said one brief statement, obviously not to be ignored.

"ME-ROW!"

I jumped inside my skin as Baron's pitiful "Give me food, human." Whine reached my ears. I turned away from the now forgotten dishes and scooped up the oversized furball into a cuddle.

" Here boy, I'll get you some food."

My mind set on my new task, I plopped Baron down in front of his bowl while I myself crouched down with him to reach the food container, safely hiding behind the cabinet.

But not before I caught Saix's glance at me, again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Why would he be staring at me? Maybe I did go a little overboard jumping on him like that. Oh well, he should be used to it by now. But still, something doesn't add up. For 3 months since the first day in December he got here, that guy has barely even met my eyes on his own._

I stared up at the ceiling of my room, just lost in thought. No words can really explain what it means to be truly lost like this. Your mind goes down every path available in instants. You learn a lot about yourself when you just surrender to the rushing torrent. I had no way of telling how long I've been just laying here. But there was one thing about my room now that made it a lot more comfortable.

It was clean, finally.

The thoughts came rushing about my head. I swam through the rushing current, fully immersed in the sanctity of my own mind. Everything is sacred, and certainly every thought has it's purpose. But there was one subject I attempted to thoroughly avoid. Something that shouldn't be confusing, in fact it wasn't. But just the fact of the matter made my eyes swim with all the complications that arose with it. Sure I could do something about it, try to stamp it out of existence, but that felt…wrong. It felt like murder. I tried to keep myself from thinking about it, maybe because I was scared that my heart would just thump out of my chest, but now, it was an irrefutable fact. I could not keep my feverish thoughts at bay. As Uncle would say, you have to face things directly to get the full picture.

I was falling in love with Saix.

_It's crazy! It's irrational! Not even is he technically nonexistent, he can't feel anything back so nothing will ever come out of it…so why can't I stop myself?_

As much as I was confident in my way of keeping things hidden, I knew that eventually he would know that something was up. Then all that would remain between us would be awkward, for me anyway. _He has it so easy, not being able to feel anything must eliminate a lot of confusion. But then again…it would be a constant reminder that you don't belong in this world. You don't exist, that you're not even human. _

I fidgeted on top of the bedcovers, resting on my side, just staring out at the door.

_But…I don't think an Organization member has ever come to face somebody with strong feelings for them. I know Sora and his gang just hated them. But what if somebody did love them, and showed it?_

A revelation dawned on me as if the heavens had parted. _That's it! _I thought, shooting upright.

_I told Saix that I would help him regain his heart without really knowing how to do it, but I see now! It all ties together! _I thought back, remembering what I had pondered while doing dishes. _Ever since I found him, Saix has been acting different from his game persona. Since he still even exists, that means that he came here sometime before the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. The only thing that would have changed around him is that he came here, and he's been around me quite a lot and I am friendly with him, so that means that this is affecting him! If I can somehow, reawaken his feelings by projecting my own onto him, then it should augment that change happening right now! Genius Shilo! _

Needless to say, I was satisfied with myself. I had two problems solved already, now for the third.

_I wonder…if I go into an episode by rapidly falling asleep…would I have a vision if I just slept voluntarily?_

Only one way to find out, I thought with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I looked up at the sky, staring at no part of it in particular. From the deck of this house, you have a rather good view of the landscape, since this development was built on a hill.

_What am I doing? _I thought silently to myself. _This situation could have easily been avoided if you had simply refused to stay with her from the beginning. _

_But what is done is done, there are more important matters at hand as of now. _

I stood, pondering everything and nothing. But standing here overlooking the valley was too reminiscent of my days at Radiant Garden. My home…had a valley just like this one. Not quite so filled with homes, though. Without thinking about it, my feet pulled me back inside the house and upstairs, until I was outside my landlady's bedroom.

_Is this where she's been since this morning? I haven't heard one thing out of her all day, and normally she enjoys being in the living room reading some book._

_Maybe…_

A memory rushed back to me. During my life, I was friends with Lea, and he **never shut up.**__All day he would talk about this and that, and always prattle on with his ridiculous "Got it memorized?" But one day, he wasn't there. I couldn't find him anywhere, and when I finally checked at his house, I found him slumped over the bed, not breathing. As it turned out, he had gotten into a fight the day before and didn't tell anyone. His attacker had hit him over the head giving him a rather severe, yet slow developing concussion. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life; I had almost lost my best friend.

And now, it was…almost the same situation. I had no reason to be afraid for the safety of her.

Yet I was.

_She couldn't have done something…could she?_

I opened the door none too gently, letting it bounce back from the wall and swiftly kneeling at her bedside.

There she was, lying limp on her bed on top of the covers.

She was breathing

I sighed in relief, an action which had rapidly become all but a stranger to me in just two short months. I had every reason to believe that this little child was capable of harming herself. And for whatever reason, perhaps the same as my memory surge, I was driven to prevent that. It was as if a primordial instinct was moving me to protect this girl. The drive was something that I had never been forced to experience, especially not since losing my heart and becoming a godforsaken Nobody. I had always lived for myself, even when I had comrades-in-arms like Lea. All I could see was how things would benefit me, or get on my way.

I stared down at her. She looked incredibly peaceful sleeping here, her intelligent green eyes lightly closed. She had long eyelashes, much like a girl should. Yet again dressed in black, but this time she had chosen a long turtleneck dress that flared at the knee over a T-shirt and pants.

_All I can do is ask myself how this is happening. I have no feelings, but I have also forgotten how to stop them. _

As I watched her sleep, my blonde charge suddenly rolled over to face me.

_She looks…cute... what am I thinking? This girl is what, seventeen? And I am twenty-two. Oh, the others would have a fit if they heard me even think that….why did I think that?_

"Hmm-nyeah."

The girl squinted behind closed lids, then slowly opened her emerald eyes, slightly dulled by sleep.

"Hmm? Ah, Saix. Jus' the guy I wanned to see."

She slowly rose, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. Her speech was slightly slurred, given that she was still half asleep. "What time izzit?"

"It is 3 o'clock PM. You have been asleep for exactly five hours."

"Hmm? Ah right." Her speech was beginning to get clearer. "And it's Friday? Oh yea, I didn't have school today, teacher in-service. Well, that means that we still have another day to go."

This confused me. "Go where?"

She looked at me, slightly puzzled, but then realized that I was missing some critical piece of information that only she possessed; hence, I was out of the one man loop.

"Oh. Well you see, I took a nap to see if I could induce a vision, and it worked." She smiled. "I saw us going somewhere on Saturday, February 3rd at exactly 12:00pm."

This piqued my interest. "Where exactly did you see us going?"

It was at that question that she smirked very knowingly and hopped off the bed. "I'm not telling!"She said, and swiftly walked to the door. "It's a surprise!" And then, she left. I was left standing alone in her room, rather dumbfounded, but too exasperated with myself, and with her, to pursue the subject.

_Only time will tell. _

**Has it really been a month since I updated? I'M IN DESPAIR! MY OWN LACK OF MOTIVATION HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR! Points if you know what I referenced ^^ But really, I am very epically sorry that I have left you guys hanging for so long In my own defense, I was kinda high on summer vacation for a while. I managed to pass math *cheers!* and I was at my grandparents house for a while (I am actually shipping off again on Sunday) and my Opa's keyboard seems to hate me -.- In other news, do you all know what is right around the corner? O-T-A-K-O-N! It is the most epic of all anime conventions and I will be proud to attend for my second year, making this my 5****th**** anime convention. Will I be cosplaying? OF COURSE. Who will I be cosplaying? Wel I haven't really decided, but I am defiantly doing Xemnas (no weapons, too much of a hassle last time I brought them :I) and mayhaps fem Germany and Femnas. My goal this year is to meet a fan! Oh how pretentious I sound, still wet behind the ears of Fanfiction and I already want to meet a fan. But srsly, that would be epic ^^ I can promise you I will have the next chappie out in less time, but I need favors from you guys. REVEIWS I have been seriously lacking in the motivation department (I blame hormones) and nothing gets me typing like words from you epic people. Also, I turned on anonymous reviews, so NO EXCUSES! ^^ Now it's like 1:00am here in the good old USA, so Gute Nacht! ^^**


	16. Yo a little pressie

**Yo~ Happy New Year! I sincerely apologize for my hiatus, seriously, you have no idea. I never intended to stop writing for so long ^^" I took a break from writing for a couple reasons, some of which are still in effect. At the time I was going through a bit of a…spiritual journey? Something like that. I needed to assess my life and get my priorities straight, which I did. Doing that further extended my absence for the second reason. I'm a sophomore right now and I'm aiming to have a little more than half of my junior year consist of AP classes to prepare me for college, and I need to do really well in school this year to get into those classes. I was pretty psyched to discover that if my scores from the PSAT this year were my actual SAT scores, then I would be considered for College Park. But I still have to work hard and get the grades, which is easier said then done. So that's taken a lot of time out of my life, but now I have decided to try and balance my academics and writing. **

**Good news for you awesome readers, I'm almost finished with chapter 16! There's a lot of action coming up in the next arc, so be exicted! I am. Shilo is actually going through a big change right now. I reread my story and discovered, to my discontent, that she is kind of a Mary Sue. To fix that, I am trying to make her less of a Sue while still keeping her in the character profile I set for her. It's tough . **

**So to tide you over until I get off my lazy ass, here is a little something-something. A very special picture of Shilo! I was doodling a while back, and this was the product ^^ It's not very elaborate, but meh. I hope you like it ^^ **

**Thank you for being such awesome readers. I love each and every one of you guys who take the time to read my shoddy little tale, but I love you even more if you review! I turned on Anon reviews so you don't have to have an account to do so ^^ **

**Happy New Year! BANZAI! .com/art/Shilo-Dyavol-276703054**

**If the link doesn't work, the pic is on Deviantart, called Shilo Dyavol by RLLawliet**


	17. Ultimate, Uncles, and finally, The Talk

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**ALEC SIMMONS **

_My apartment is clean, I made dinner, tomorrow is Saturday, and all of my work for now is finished…..this must be what boredom feels like!_

I had never really been bored, not even in my childhood. That would just be a waste of time! But now, through some inexplicable paradox of Fate, I had absolutely nothing to do, and nothing to look forward to the next day either.

"I wonder sometimes…how does Shilo cope with being bored? It's so, so boring!"

Then, Fate decided to intervene once more.

BRIIING!

"Dr. Alec Simmons."

"Jeez Uncle, why do you answer the phone like you're a receptionist all the time?"

I perked up at the sound of my adorable neice. "Shilo! You better have a good explanation for not calling in weeks" I said with a laugh. I knew that she would have been busy with household responsibilities and studying. The girl had chosen to live on her own, and I respected her wish. As long as she was close, that was enough. But there was one thing that was bothersome.

That guy.

_Oh, my heart. My little niece, already living with a man in her house! She has no idea how much I worry about her sometimes. Then again, if I tried to make her change her mind_

I flashed back to that day in the hospital, when Shilo had offered her home to that blue haired conundrum.

"Now Uncle, I know you might not think it's the best thing for me to be living with him, but he's got nowhere else to go!" Shilo had pleaded me with _that face. _The puppy dog eyes that tugged at your heartstrings. But then, right after I had agreed, reluctantly…

"Oh, and if you say something weird to him I'll make sure that Ruth hears all about last Christmas." And in an instant that sweet innocent grin flashed a brief glance at the cold unforgiving demon of a neice.

_Was I right to even allow her to live by herself? Then again….._ I shook off the impending memories before they surfaced again. Of course I was bothered by this Saix character, but I trusted Shilo. She was strong.

"Yo, Uncle? Hellooo? Are-you-still-of-this-Earth?" A signsong voice echoed through the phone.

"Hmm? Ah, yes. Right. So, what's up kiddo?"

"Not much. In fact, nothing, but that's why I called. I have a proposition for you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**DANIEL PARKER**

_God, why do parents have to nag you about every goddamn thing that doesn't get done around the house?_

"Daniel Parker! You get your ass down here right now and-"

I slammed the door to my room, effectively silencing any and all noise from downstairs. I flopped down on the bed and started at the ceiling, reveling in the sudden peace and quiet. _It's gonna be heaven when Mom and Dad leave for the city. _Just the thought of having a whole week alone in the house was enough to calm me down. Quality time with myself and Daisy was just what I needed. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, but what do you know?

"YOUR PHONE'S RINGING! SOMEBODY'S CALLING YOU! DUDE! WAKE UP AND ANSWER THE PHONE DAMNIT! YOUR PHONE'S RING-"

"What!" I snapped at the phone. _I seriously need to change my ringtone again. So much for peace and quiet..._

"Well, isn't somebody just a bucket of smiles today," an all too familiar voice said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Shilo? Hey, sorry about that. My parents are-"

"Pissed 'cause you didn't do the laundry again?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm magic." She replied. "Anyway, what're you doing tomorrow?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SHILO DYAVOL**

Blue skies, green grass, and a pleasant lack of windchill were what I had met the minute I stepped out of my house this morning. For once, I was glad that I had visions of the future, otherwise I definitely wouldn't have gone outside today, there was too much stuff to do. _Well, what will be will be_. I wouldn't have known the potential this certain day had for certain things. And I certainly wouldn't have even thought of stepping foot in one of this town's most bustling feature. Memorial Park was the one place in Parkton that wasn't either developed, or a dense forest. It consisted of a large field, a wooded path and a playground for the littler kids. Saturdays were always the day that everybody went to the park, and today was no exception. In fact, there were more people and kids here because of the mild weather.

I shook the thought off. There was no point in getting hung up on the past today. More pressing matters were at hand.

The chocobo's were back, with a vengeance. And it seemed that the more I tried to quell them, they just came back stronger. Just like tribbles1. The cause of my sudden case of chocobo's might have been any number of things, a sudden illness, PMS, or the fact that I was being stared down by Saix, again. Ten minutes of blatantly ignoring the golden drops twitch in my direction. Ten minutes pretending the occasional shivers down my spine didn't exist. _I wonder if he just stares when he's in deep thought. _ _Is he a watchdog or something? Oh wow….Saix the watchdog. _Little bit of crack humor aside, Saix did seem to be emitting the aura of protection. I could see him clearly from my resting place, which happened to a low slung bough in a tree.

I refocused my thoughts. _Where the hell are Dane and Uncle? I told them 3 O'clock on Saturday. They're already 20 minutes late._

While my mind was busy being boggled, I didn't notice somebody creeping up on my tree seat until I felt his hand clasp my ankle and yank downward. I hit the ground with a thud.

"OW! What the hell?"

Dane smiled not-so-innocently down at me. "That was payback for waking me up yesterday."

I glowered. "You suck."

"Watch it Dane, if you give her another reason for revenge, she'll destroy you." Dane and I both turned to focus on the bespectacled man walking under the tree. Uncle Alec smiled at Dane.

"Yo Doc. I think I know firsthand just how evil she can be. Remember at Christmas?"

The memory earned us each a belly laugh or two. "Alright, alright. Let's get of the subject now, before we get stuck in the past." Dane went to grab my hand and pull me up, but as I suspected, that man had already responded to the commotion. Thick hands briefly suspended me from my underarms, and then gently set me on my feet once again.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

Saix hummed a response and looked away at our companions. They were eyeballing Saix warily. Dane looked especially apprehensive, his face showing an expression close to that of a big brother meeting his sister's boyfriend.

_A big brother…_

"Well then." I began. "It's an awesome day! Quite honestly, I can't remember the last time I played Ultimate with you guys. Shall we commence the ritual humiliation?" Reaching back to my tree seat, I quickly flicked my wrist throwing a red discus at Uncle's Alec's face. He caught it perfectly in one hand…the show-off.

"Only if you mean your own humiliation pipsqueak. Ten years and you've never beat me." Uncle smiled

"Uncle…I told you to never call me pipsqueak!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**SAIX POV**

_Where have I seen this before? _I thought. The red discus made yet another streak across the park as it was thrown between uncle, niece and friend.

I had been forced to participate in this game called ultimate frisbee my human companion and her comrades. I remember playing a similar version of the game in my youth, but I had no idea that their idea of the sport was full contact.

Now I sat well away from their game. Easily, I can defeat all of them at this frivolity. However, that now familiar twinge in my empty chest stopped me from doing so. The girl was surprisingly adept at this kind of rough handling. I watched as she nimbly dodged around her Uncle, throwing him off balance in the process of catching the red discus and apparently scoring. When she looked back triumphantly with that stupid grin sprayed across her face, something tried to click in my memory.

_This seems so familiar. _

Yet again, I attempted to connect the past and present, and yet again, the two failed to receive each other.

_Ever oft, these memories are slipping away. I would have thought that an empty shell had plenty of room for the past. _

"Something up?"

I looked back up. My landlady's relation was standing over me, concern in his eyes along with thinly veiled curiosity. I stared at him my hardest.

"No."

"Oh. " He said. "Well you look a bit out of it, and very pale too. If I noticed that and didn't do anything then I'd end up blaming myself if you became ill." The doctor took this moment to sit down on the bench next to me. I contained a response and instead drew my eyes to where he was staring.

"She's changed, you know."

I waited for more information.

"Oh, well of course you wouldn't know. Sorry." The doctor stated. "But to me who has known her since she was born, I'm surprised that she's smiling again."

I could feel that he was going somewhere with this. And indeed, he did.

"I only want what's best for her. Shilo is one of my only flesh and blood left. My father died in a fishing accident, my mother followed shortly. It was advanced cancer. We knew that she had been sick for a while. The stress of losing my father seemed to push her over the edge.

So then it was only me and Lyla. But now that she's gone…"

Alec trailed off, his eyes flashed cold. Wood creaked as the doctor fidgeted on the bench. He ran a hand through his hair, his face contorted as if recalling something unpleasant.

"When she was young, I always say my father in Shilo. She was a fearless little thing, always getting into trouble. She used to chase squirrels and go hunting for spiders under the bed. Whenever I could take the time off to go and visit, she would always jump right up and latch onto whatever part of me was closest. Even when she got older, she would still put me in a death grip. I was actually the one who taught her how to play Ultimate Frisbee when she was 10, and now look at her. She's all grown up.

But…she grew up too fast. She didn't show it much, but losing her family and her home all in the same year took its toll. I dabbled in psychology a little during university and from what I saw, the shock bled down to her very core. It very nearly consumed her, but she would never show it. One of the most common defense mechanisms in that situation is to harden your heart and put up a brave face. Hers is very convincing, no?"

"I suspected as much. Nobody with a heart…can be this normal after such a travesty."

Alec nodded. "I worry for her all the time, that will never change. But now, I feel as if she's changing again. Her smiles seem brighter. I have to wonder sometimes if her poker face is as good as she thinks it is." Alec moved closer, lifting his face to look me directly in the eye. He didn't flinch, making him the second person to date who has not.

"I know it is unorthodox, but I allowed Shilo to take you in because of this hunch. I still don't trust you, and believe you me when I say that at the first sign of discomfort she show, I will not hesitate to remove you." The brunette doctor's face was no longer contorted. He stared at me with a purpose, his eyes were unmoving, but after making his point, they softened back to normal.

"It seems that whatever you're doing to make her happier, it's working, and I want to ask you to keep doing that. I'm going to be around a lot more often from now on. " Alec stood.

"You have every right to refuse and leave that place, but if you do, I want you to look back at her. See what happens." And with that, the man walked away, back to the game of Frisbee and to his smiling family.

_He's right. It would be proper for me to leave now that I am completely healed. _I thought. _But there is still the matter of how to return to when I came. She is the only lead I posses. _

"_I want you to look at her. See what happens." _

So I looked. Shilo was the same smiling girl as she was when I last looked, but now I could see something else too. I saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes that accompanied an otherwise convincing smile. There was a shadow flush with her back. It followed her every move. She didn't appear to be conscience of it, but her subconscious was. She shied away from tackles, didn't show anybody her back.

_She is frightened. _

As if knowing that I was looking, she drew those green eyes over to stare into my own. And then, holding the bright red Frisbee, she smiled.

I didn't know what it was that triggered it, but suddenly I was not seeing her. I was looking at Lea incarnate. I remembered.

"Hey! How long are you gonna sit around and mope! You do enough of that at home!" The apparition spoke, in both Leas voice and hers. I sat stunned for a moment, then allowed something to click.

_Now I know why this is familiar. I swear, if those two ever meet each other, it will be the death of me. _

"Come on! Are you game or not? I think you're chicken!" Lea then disappeared.

I thought that I'd be damned if now wasn't a good time to smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Oh…hey. I'm not dead **

***blinks* **

**I am terribly sorry for that hiatus once again. I seem to have found my writing vigor again :3 I'd very much appreciate reviews. I'd appreciate critiques even more~ Now is the time for me to develop my style. **

**Ich liebe dich readers. ~~~**


End file.
